25 Days of Christmas
by Kat the Writer
Summary: It is the Christmas special reunion at Camp Wawanakwa as all contestants, including Brooke and April, spend twenty-five days together. Hilarity, singing, romance, and chaos ensues! Chapters follow a day-by-day basis focusing on several campers at a time.
1. Day 1: Coming Back

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island is not mine and never will be, but my character Brooke is mine. Please do not steal her. X3 SweetStar17 owns her character, April, of course!

**Author's Notes:** The summary generally explains the layout of this story; each chapter follows a day-by-day basis focusing on several campers at a time. So hopefully every character gets an appropriate amount of screen time.

Now, on with the story!

!!

_Day 1: Coming Back_

!!

"Yo! I'm coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean."

"We all know who you are, Chris," the voice of a familiar goth girl spoke up from behind the handsome host. Gwen and the rest of the first season campers were gathered together at the campfire pit once again, but not for competitive reasons. Clearing his throat, Chris continued while casting a sideways glance at the aggravated campers.

"As I was saying, the campers from Season One of Total Drama Island have returned for a special winter and Christmas reunion. This time, however, they are here only to relax and spend time with friends and, for several of them, also their loved ones. How's that for a vacation?"

"'Vacation'? You're kidding me, right?" Leshawna asked with a skeptical expression.

"You'd think that the last reunion would have forced everything else to cancel," Duncan noted with an agitated frown.

"I'd rather spend my Christmas time at home, to be honest," DJ added.

"Yeah, this place stinks!" Eva exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Chris intervened with a frown. "You're lucky that this is a vacation and not a competition, unless that's what you want…" The campers quickly shook their heads, which the host smiled slyly. "That's what I thought. Chef will still be serving his usual meals, and the cabins are still separated for the guys and girls. Nobody will be voted off either. Any other questions?"

"Nobody will be voted off? That's a rip-off," Heather commented with a sneer. "What if there's someone who you absolutely cannot stand?"

"Too bad for us," Courtney muttered to the other girls, who chuckled at the CIT's remark. Heather glared back at them.

"You will just have to deal with it," Chris replied. "For the next twenty-five days, everyone here will be stuck on Camp Wawanakwa with each other with no outside contact except for on Christmas Eve. So get yourselves nice and comfy…for now." With one last maniacal chuckle, Chris left the campers sitting dumbfounded and shocked.

"Well…" April broke the silence with a smile. "At least most of us are here with best friends and loved ones!"

"That's right," Duncan said with a grin, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "All of the couples here get to spend more time together. Isn't that right, guys?"

"I hear you, man," Tyler replied with a satisfied smile before he and Lindsay shared a passionate kiss. Geoff and Bridgette soon did the same.

"It's great to spend time with loved ones, especially when it's impossible to do so at any other time," Brooke stated cheerfully while hugging both Cody and Ezekiel in each arm.

"This'll be a good time to chat with ya, Cous'," Ezekiel replied to Brooke with a nod.

"I'm actually glad to be able to see you all, too," Cody said with a grin. Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold turned to each other with the same thankful feeling.

"Oh my gosh! I feel the very same way! Do you feel that way, Sadie?" Katie asked with a wide grin.

"I totally feel the same way, Katie!" Sadie replied cheerfully before both girls squealed with joy.

"Will you all just shut it?!" Heather shouted at everyone. "There is no reason to be all happy and joyful at a place like this!"

Izzy turned to Owen and grinned deviously. "Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Owen and the rest of the campers busted out laughing at this remark, except for Heather who simply left the group in a huff and went inside the girls' cabin.

!!

Coming up next:

Day 2: Prissy Grinch!


	2. Day 2: Prissy Grinch

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island is not mine and never will be, but my character Brooke is mine. SweetStar17 owns her character, April, of course!

Also, "Mr. Grinch" is the property of Dr. Seuss, as well as the song that is famously sung by Thurl Ravenscroft. The only change I made to the song was the name from Mr. Grinch to Prissy Grinch, hence the title of the chapter. XD Enjoy!

!!

_Day 2: Prissy Grinch_

!!

After the first day's apparent shock of being stuck in camp again, the campers decided that rest was what they needed the most. The atmosphere soon became calmer…

…except for Heather's constant complaining. It was the same thing for the entire day, even the smallest of details; "the food is disgusting," "the shower is too cold," "the smell is too foul," "you all make me sick," "stop making out in public!" Do this, do that, and everything in between. It began to drive everyone else to the brink of insanity, with the exception of Izzy who had already fallen deeply into that predicament since the first day.

Throughout all of the constant complaining, the campers that have had enough of hearing it the most were the Killer Bass boys. They gathered by the cabins to discuss the ear-aching situation amongst themselves.

"Okay, who else here agrees that this is getting out of hand?" DJ asked the rest of the Bass boys while raising his hand high in the air. Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, and Ezekiel all raised their hands up high as well.

"So we all agree that something needs to be done," Duncan stated. "Any ideas?"

"How about we just pound her face in until she shuts up," Tyler suggested, punching a balled fist into his palm. He then waved his fisted hand painfully in the air.

"We want to teach her a lesson, not kill her," DJ said with a frown. He failed to notice Duncan's disappointed expression and snap of his fingers.

"We could just humiliate her, eh," Ezekiel suggested. "I remember my cous' telling me 'bout this Grinch song…"

"You mean 'Mr. Grinch'? That song is hilarious, and Heather certainly could be like the Grinch," Harold replied.

"That would be so cool to sing that song based on her," Geoff commented with a grin. "I've even memorized the lyrics!"

Duncan grinned mischievously as he held out his hand. "Here's to showing that witch who is boss."

"Here here!" The rest of the boys cheered after piling their hands on top of the other. "Let the humiliation begin!"

!!

"Oh, and don't even get me started on the cabins! They are so unsanitary and too much like a summer camp style that it makes me nauseous…"

The victims of the queen bee's whining complaints covered their ears as she continued on and on about the potential hazards that each of the campers would become in the future, which annoyed them even more so than everything else she had previously said.

"Could someone please shut her up?!" Gwen pleaded as she shouted over the reduced noise of her covered ears.

"I wish I could, baby girl," Leshawna replied with an irritated frown, "but these ears of mine are important to me right now."

"Somebody save us!" Beth desperately cried out loud.

"Have no fear, fellow campers! The Bass Boys have arrived!"

The other campers turned their attention toward the six boys standing within several feet of the gathered group at the campfire pit. Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, and April smiled with relief as they saw their men standing proudly before them; Brooke also appeared pleasantly surprised to see Ezekiel take an active role.

The only camper who did not seem impressed was Heather, who glared suspiciously at the six Bass boys. "So the 'cavalry' has arrived. What do you guys want?"

"We're here to finally put you in your place, Heather," DJ replied with a sly grin as the guys pulled out a stereo from behind their backs. Heather watched silently but now stunned as they pushed the Play button, and instrumental music from the Dr. Seuss inspired story began to play. Duncan pulled out a cordless microphone from his pocket and held it in front of the Bass boys' mouths as they all chimed in for the first verse.

"_You're a mean one, Prissy Grinch,_

_You really are a heel!_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel,_

_Prissy Grinch…"_

"_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!"_ Tyler finished the verse with a chuckle before handing the mic back to Duncan.

"Tch," Heather remarked dryly, "at least it's better than the slop served here."

"She's not convinced yet, guys," Noah said to the Bass boys with a cynical smirk. The boys took this as a cue to continue.

"_You're a monster, Prissy Grinch,_

_Your heart's an empty hole!_

_Your brain is full of spiders; you have garlic in your soul,_

_Prissy Grinch…"_

"_I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!"_ Duncan finished with a sly grin.

"You'd better make that forty feet to be on the safe side," April commented. She and Duncan exchanged some laughs and high-fived each other.

"Ha ha, very funny," Heather remarked with a roll of her eyes. "You'll have a lot more to worry about for your safety."

"Obviously," Trent muttered quietly, and then turned to the Bass boys with a smile. "Go on, guys."

Duncan nodded and held up the mic as the third verse started.

"_You're a vile one, Prissy Grinch,_

_You have termites in your smile!_

_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,_

_Prissy Grinch…"_

"_Given the choice between the two of you, I'd pick the seasick crocodile!"_ DJ boldly finished the verse, but he quickly looked around nervously. "Actually, I'm not sure about that one."

After checking her mouth cautiously, heather glared at the Jamaican. "Why don't you go jump in the river and find out?" She noticed the other campers' irritated glares toward her and merely shrugged. "What?"

"Fourth verse!" Duncan exclaimed as the boys started again.

"_You're a rotter, Prissy Grinch,_

_You're the queen of sinful sots!_

_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots,_

_Prissy Grinch…"_

"_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!"_ Harold wheezed before taking out a real sandwich and munching on it.

"I hope you choke on it," Heather mumbled quietly, although she still received glares. The boys continued after Harold had finished eating.

"_You nauseate me, Prissy Grinch,_

_With a nauseous super 'naus'!_

_You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss,_

_Prissy Grinch…"_

"_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots!"_ Ezekiel finished with a proud grin. The other campers whooped and cheered loudly, especially from Brooke.

"Atta boy, cousin!" the female bookworm exclaimed excitedly.

Heather stared at the group of boys in disbelief. "H-How…could he say all of that…?"

"I think we almost have her," Duncan whispered to the other Bass boys, who nodded in agreement and prepared for the final verse.

"_You're a foul one, Prissy Grinch,_

_You're a nasty wasty skunk!_

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks; your soul is full of gunk,_

_Prissy Grinch…"_

"_The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,"_ Geoff trailed off with a grin before all six boys completed the song.

"'_Stink, stank, stunk!'"_

The Bass boys and the other campers waited for Heather's reaction. They could only see that her expression was twisted into a mix of disbelief, anger, and shock. Soon she stood up from her seat and glared at the entire group in a deadly manner.

"Is that the best you can do? Nice try, but you won't get rid of me that easily," Heather scoffed before marching away from the group toward the communal bathroom.

Duncan shrugged and grinned at the group. "Well, it was worth a try." He paused when a sudden scream echoed loudly in the air. The campers looked toward the path where Heather went and saw her running away screaming in the opposite direction as a family of angry skunks chased her and sprayed her with their foul stench.

"Oops, my bad," Izzy spoke up between giggles. "I was keeping a bunch of these skunks in the bathroom. Ha, wow, she must have disturbed them while they were sleeping to get them that mad."

"Hey, now she can really be a skunk!" Owen commented with a laugh. This was followed by the other campers laughing along with the large guy as the statement was actually true. Duncan and the other Bass boys high-fived each other in victory.

"Mission accomplished!"

!!

That will teach Heather to stay quiet for awhile, yeah? XD I loved writing this chapter.

Coming up next:

Day 3: Let It Snow!


	3. Day 3: Let It Snow

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island is not mine and never will be, but my character Brooke is mine. SweetStar17 owns her character, April, of course!

I also do not own the song, "Let It Snow" but I find it to be a very romantic winter song. ^_^ Enjoy!

!!

_Day 3: Let It Snow_

!!

By the third day, the complaints and whining had died down and been replaced with exclamations of shock from the campers, Chef, and even Chris as a phenomenon began to occur at Camp Wawanakwa. Nobody had imagined that something like this would start so early, but there it was as plain as the nose on their face.

It began to snow, and it snowed heavily to the point where it was impossible to see anything in front of their own faces. Then again, who would want to be outside in the middle of a pelting snowstorm?

While the storm continued on in its early state, the campers decided that to venture into the snowstorm would be suicide. Most of the campers had either retreated into their own cabins or into the mess hall if it was closer. The Gopher boys' cabin was already occupied by Trent, Owen, and Cody; they figured that Noah and Justin were stuck with several other campers and Chef in the mess hall. They had not expected to see anyone outside in this mess, and yet…

"Guys, I think I see some people out there," Owen pointed out as he looked through the window. "They're coming this way!"

Trent and Cody ran to the window and looked toward the direction where the large guy pointed. Sure enough, three shadows could be seen moving quickly for the boys' cabin.

"Is that Noah and Justin?" Trent wondered as he tried to figure out the mystery people.

"I'm not sure, but there's an extra person," Cody noted, "and he or she is being carried. What's going on?"

They watched as the figures rushed to the front door of their cabin, and one started to bang loudly on the door and shouted to be let inside. Casting nervous glances at each other, the boys made their way to the door and braced themselves as Trent reached for the door knob and turned it. Immediately, a blur of green and orange pounced through the door and tackled Trent to the floor. The musician let out a sigh as he looked up at the person who tackled him.

"Izzy, what is the meaning of this?" He was quickly helped up by the crazy redhead, who giggled at him and eyed Owen.

"Sorry about that, Trent!" she apologized to the musician. "Izzy was trying to prepare to pounce on Owen, but the snowstorm just made it harder to concentrate so Izzy's aim was slightly off. Izzy hopes that you can forgive the mistake, and Gwen needs help with Brooke."

"That's okay, Izzy. You can try again later," Owen answered before turning back to the door. "Wait, did you say help?"

Trent and Cody exchanged worried glances when they heard Izzy's words and rushed to the door side. Just as they arrived, Gwen came running inside the cabin out of breath and shivering cold as she had not been able to change into her winter clothes. Owen quickly shut the door behind them and gasped in horror as he saw that Brooke was unconscious and her skin was light blue from the exposure of the freezing temperature outside.

"Trent! Brooke needs to be warmed up right away!" Gwen frantically said while carrying the half-frozen brunette girl in her arms. Cody was the first to react as he grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped it around Brooke's body, also volunteering to hold her close. Gwen happily accepted his request since she had no more sufficient heat to offer, and she was soon met with Trent wrapping a blanket around her body.

The gang soon got comfortable as they huddled together by the window and watched the thousands of snowflakes toss and turn in midair before landing on the half-covered ground of snow and dirt.

It was not long until Brooke had gained back consciousness and her skin returned to the normal color. She smiled sweetly at her friends and lover. "Hey, guys. Thanks for saving me out there."

"What were you doing out there anyways?" Gwen asked.

"Well…The last thing I remember was that I had climbed this really tall tree and sat on a branch to read my book. It had only been flurrying at that time, but I suddenly felt a huge gust of wind and heavy snow that knocked me off balance and send me plummeting to the ground. I don't remember anything else after that."

"Then Gwen and I found her half-frozen and ran here to you guys!" Izzy chimed in with a grin.

"I'm just thankful that you're alive!" Cody said to Brooke.

"At least no one got sick or worse," Trent said with a smile. The others nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to the snowstorm.

"Ahh, the snow…" Owen whispered as he stood and admired the snowflakes. "This reminds me of a song I once heard."

"Yeah, 'Let It Snow'. This is the perfect moment to sing something like that," Trent replied happily before starting the song.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful…"_

"_And since we've no place to go…"_ Gwen stepped in as she and Trent grinned at each other.

"_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_ Izzy finished the verse excitedly. She faced Owen, the large guy grinning as he started the next verse.

"_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've brought some corn for popping…"_

Owen indeed had an unpopped bag of popcorn in his hand, but he soon realized in vain that it would be useless to eat.

"Dude, we don't have a microwave," Cody spoke up.

Owen sighed with disappointment and tossed the bag aside. Izzy merely shrugged and grinned at the large guy, making him feel better.

"_The lights are turning way down low;_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"_When we finally kiss good night,"_ Brooke started the third verse while smiling at Cody, who blushed as she sang,

"_How I'll hate going out in the storm!"_

"_But if you'll really hold me tight,"_ Cody continued,

"_All the way home we'll be warm!"_

"_The fire is slowly dying,"_ Gwen started.

"_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,"_ Trent sang while facing Gwen, before both spoke together.

"_But as long as you love me so…"_

"_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ All three couples sang in unison as the song finally ended.

"Hey, look!" Izzy exclaimed as she pointed to the window.

The others looked outside and noticed that the storm had subsided. They stared in awe at the white blanketed ground full of icy snow, about two feet to be exact. They could already tell that the next day will be filled with fun in the snow…

!!

This was another fun chapter to write, but not as funny or lengthy as the last chapter. 'Let It Snow' is a very short song. O.o

Coming up next:

Day 4: Fun in the Snow!


	4. Day 4: Fun in the Snow

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island is not mine and never will be, but my character Brooke is mine. SweetStar17 owns her character, April, of course!

Expect the next few chapters to be somewhat short but descriptive. ^^;

!!

_Day 4: Fun in the Snow_

!!

It was soon known around the camp that the snowstorm had ended with the result of tons of snow on the ground; needless to say, there were a lot of eager campers who were soon dressed for the cold temperature and ready to go out. The only campers who were not present were Brooke, who was still recovering from being frozen, and Cody, who had wanted to stay by her side in case she needed help.

Among the campers who met outside were Duncan and April as they decided to throw snowballs at each other. The delinquent had dressed up in a black winter jacket with skull insignias on both shoulders, matching light brown scarf and fingerless mittens, longer dark blue pants, and the same socks and shoes. His red-banged girlfriend April had on her usual attire with the addition of a purple winter jacket and matching black scarf and mittens.

A stray snowball hit Duncan right in the face, but it did not come from April. The duo turned to see Geoff and Bridgette laughing from the successful throw of their snowball. Geoff was wearing a slightly puffy pink jacket, the same signature cowboy hat, longer pants, and olive green boots. Bridgette was wearing a light blue winter jacket with a hood attachment, matching blue earmuffs and mittens, longer pants, and blue boots.

"Nice aim, babe!" Geoff complimented his surfer girlfriend with a big grin.

"Thanks, Geoff," Bridgette replied with an equally big grin. As the couple moved closer to kiss, a snowball hit Geoff on the back of his head. Both of them turned their heads to see Duncan and April smirking slyly at them.

"Save the make out session for after the snowball fight," Duncan teased as he rolled up another snowball in his hands.

"You're on, dude and dudette!" Geoff replied as he and Bridgette exchanged sly grins and made their ammo.

As the couples' snowball fights resumed, Courtney had watched them with little interest as she decided to make a snowman. The CIT was wearing a gray winter jacket, matching white scarf and mittens, longer green pants, and gray boots. With a sigh, she turned to face Eva, who was also sculpting a snowman beside hers.

"Don't you think they're being a bit childish?" Courtney asked the muscular girl.

"I don't really care what they do," Eva simply said with a shrug. She had changed into an indigo winter jacket with slightly puffy arm sleeves, indigo sweatpants, matching black earmuffs and mittens, and the same socks and sneakers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Courtney replied with a slight smile before resuming on her snowman. Unbeknownst to her and Eva, two other girls had also decided to sculpt a snowman of a specific design.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, doesn't this look exactly like him?"

"This totally looks like him to the dot, Katie! Do you think he'll like it?"

"I sure hope so!" Katie and Sadie grasped each other's hands and jumped with joy while squealing. "_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!_"

Hearing the other two girls, Courtney and Eva turned to face them with glares; instead, they stopped and stared in awe at their work of snow and ice.

Katie and Sadie- both wearing identical pink winter jackets, matching white earmuffs and gloves, cream winter pants, and pink boots –grinned at the other girls as they stared at their snowman replica of Justin.

"Do you like it? Sadie and I have been working on this all morning," Katie said.

"It took a lot of snow and fine details to get it just right," Sadie added with a proud grin.

"I have to admit it, you two. This looks…perfect," Courtney complimented with a dreamy sigh. She was joined by Katie, Sadie, and even Eva as the group of girls stared at the Justin snowman.

Farther away from the swooning girls, Justin- wearing a deep green Eskimo-style jacket, golden yellow gloves, same faded jeans, and black boots –had been watching the BFFFLs work on the snowman version of him all morning. Beside him, Noah looked at the handsome hunk with a raised brow; the egghead had on a red winter jacket with white arm sleeves, matching blue earmuffs, scarf, and mittens, longer pants, and the same socks and shoes.

"I don't see how they can admire something that's not even real," Noah spoke up, "but then why should I care? Looking at it, though, it's not that far off from the real thing…What do you think?"

Justin turned to face the fellow Gopher camper and, with a glistening grin that reflected the bright sun's rays, the rarely-speaking hottie replied, "I think it's perfect."

!!

Le gasp! I made Justin nice in this chapter/story! –saw the special-

Coming up next:

Day 5: Chris's Wish!


	5. Day 5: Chris's Wish

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island is not mine and never will be, but my character Brooke is mine. SweetStar17 owns her character, April, of course!

**Added Note:** What is this now? There's a voting contest from coco-hang-ten5454's "Total Drama Thriller" Chapter 16, with different categories involved. I'm surprised (but a happy surprise) to say that this story is a nominee for the Holiday Spirit category! None of our stories have been included in a contest before, so this was a shocker. ^^ Thank you, Coco, and best of luck to you and everyone whose stories are included!

As another side note, I've made my vote for the 6Teen poll. I'll be on the lookout for the other categories as well.

This will be another short chapter but still as descriptive as possible. This goes to all of the Chris fans out there! –waves to 1000GreenSun- Enjoy! ^^

!!

_Day 5: Chris's Wish_

!!

The excitement from yesterday's snowy fun did not seem to last long as Chris called for everyone's attention at the campfire pit. By the wide and almost maniacal grin on the handsome host's face, the campers glanced nervously at each other as they waited for the news.

"Everyone is here, I see," Chris observed, the host clad in a dark blue winter jacket, matching olive green scarf and mittens, long pants, and white sneakers. "Even Brooke, Cody, and Chef are present. Good. Today we are all gathered here to share your Christmas wishes with the entire viewing nation. Of course, there is the alternative option of writing down your wishes and having them posted on a bulletin board. The wishes could even be anonymous or signed by your choice."

The campers let out a quick sigh of relief, but that would not last long as they knew that Chris did not make things easy for them. The host continued.

"But…" Chris spoke up, "for the sake of drama and ratings, I have decided to pick three campers to share their wishes our loud anyways. Now who shall have the first pick?"

"I might as well get it over with," Heather- wearing an orchid purple winter jacket, matching light purple scarf and mittens, beige winter pants, and orchid purple boots –huffed while glaring at everyone else. "Simply put, I wish that I could spend Christmas time as far away from these freaks as possible."

"That can be arranged," Gwen- wearing a black winter jacket, blue mittens, long black skirt, and the same boots –muttered to Leshawna with a smirk before both girls snickered.

"As usual, Heather," Chris responded with the same slick smile. "Okay, next up is…Courtney!"

The CIT heaved a sigh before she stared at the sadistic host with narrowed eyes. "My wish is to make sure that this madness of a reality show ends someday."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," Chris replied with a chuckle. "Last but not least, how about-"

"How about you, Chris?" Heather suggested, her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"For once, she has a point," Leshawna- wearing a reddish orange winter jacket, white scarf, longer pants, and white boots –said with a nod. The other campers, and even Chef, seemed to consider this option.

The host raised an inquisitive brow at the campers before speaking again. "Now why would you want to know something like that?" He felt a nudge on his side and saw Chef- somewhat shockingly wearing a pink jacket, hat, and mittens, along with the same long pants and shoes –as the muscled cook grinned deviously.

"C'mon, Chris man, you're not gonna let a bunch of kids get the better of you!"

"No, I'm not," Chris said with a frown. "Fine, my Christmas wish…is to not have any lawsuits coming at my door on Christmas Day. You happy now?"

"It will do for now," Duncan said, exchanging high-fives with the other campers around him.

"Now that that's done, Chef will hand out the slips of paper and pens to write down your wishes," Chris continued. "By tomorrow, there will be a bulletin board posted in the middle of the campgrounds for everyone to see the wishes. The rest of the day is up to you, so I'll be back at another time."

As the host turned and left the group of teens, Courtney faced her fellow peers with a sly smirk. "So, about his wish…Would he get mad if I had called prior to coming here to have lawyers at his door on Christmas Day?" The others merely snickered at the remark as they thought about the same thing happening to the poor yet deserving host…

!!

I know this was short, but hopefully Chris stayed in character long enough.

Coming up next:

Day 6: Family Wishes


	6. Day 6: Family Wishes

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

Another short chapter, I'm afraid. Apologies to you, readers!

!!

_Day 6: Family Wishes_

!!

True to Chris's word, the campers' written wishes were displayed on a bulletin board recently hammered down by Chef in the center of camp. Curiosity tempted the campers as they took a closer look at the different wishes that were posted. Several of them, whether signed or not, included wishes for friends and family to have a great Christmas Day; this included Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Katie, and Sadie. Several others included wishes for friends to have a 'rockin', partying time'; these were from Geoff, Leshawna, Harold, and Tyler.

Other more specific wishes included Owen's "I wish for the biggest Christmas feast for me and my friends", Lindsay and Justin's "May the world be beautiful on Christmas Day", Eva and Noah's "Just don't bother me too much…", Duncan and April's "Let my baby know that I love them", Cody's "I wish to spend more time with those who I cherish most", and Izzy's anonymous "If it's possible to dominate the world while making friends, then that's my wish!"

There were two other anonymously signed wishes that were posted with only two other campers left over, but they were absent from the group…

"I wish to be able to make it up to the people who I upset last season, eh."

"My biggest wish for Christmas Day is to see the smiling faces of my closest friend, family, and lover. If that cannot be accomplished, then I hope to at least help them laugh their troubles away."

!!

"Hey, Ezekiel!"

The homeschooled boy looked up in surprise as he saw his fellow country cousin walking toward him at the dock. Ezekiel's winter attire was not that different from what he usual wore, switching from his green hoodie to a thicker green jacket with a hood attachment and adding fingerless gloves that matched the color of his toque.

Brooke- wearing a navy blue winter jacket with a hood, matching gray hat and mittens, and the same blue jeans and white sneakers –smiled at Ezekiel as she walked up and stood beside him.

"I was looking around for you. You know that the wishes are posted today," Brooke spoke first. "I saw yours."

Ezekiel turned to her with a look of shock. "You did? I thought I'd…"

"Yeah, it was unsigned like a few others, but you're not the type to try to take over the world." This received a confused look from the farm boy, to which Brooke shrugged. "I'm not sure either, but yours being unsigned kind of surprised me."

"Well," Ezekiel started, pulling down his toque over his eyes to hide his nervousness, "I didn't think anyone would believe me if I signed it, eh. Who would believe somethin' like that?"

Brooke shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I believe you. If you're able to change your ways and show it to the others, then it will all be worthwhile in the end."

Pulling his toque back up, Ezekiel stared at her with hopeful eyes. "You really think so?"

"Of course! That's what family is for, after all," Brooke replied with a bright smile. "Are you ready to go back to camp and fulfill that wish?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ezekiel answered enthusiastically as he walked beside his cousin toward the campgrounds. One way or another, he was going to make his Christmas wish come true…

!!

Ezekiel's wish was inspired by Imagi's "23 Presents" story. Read that when you get the chance. I love it! :D The next few song chapters coming up should be longer, so stay tuned!

Coming up next:

Day 7:

The Gift of Love!


	7. Day 7: The Gift of Love

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This chapter is a Geoff/Bridgette centric chapter with the song "The Gift" by Jim Brickman, which I do not own. I just changed one word in the song to fit the series, that's all.

!!

_Day 7: The Gift of Love_

!!

Snow began to fall again, but it was soft enough to still play outside. With the satisfaction of sharing their holiday wishes to their friends, the campers enjoyed the snowy day as long as it was able to last. There were a couple of exceptions to this, though, and their names were Geoff and Bridgette.

While the rest of the campers had their fun outside, the party guy and the surfer chick had decided to relax and stay warm inside of the mess hall since the cabins had little heat. Having blankets provided by Chef Hatchet himself, the couple was seated in front of the heater while being held in each other's arms. Bridgette had fallen asleep not too long ago and had thoughts of happiness and thankfulness to Geoff, those thoughts identical to a song that she heard on the radio back at home…

'_Winter snow is falling down_

_Teens laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on_

_Like a fairy tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone_

_And baby I found you…_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful every day_

_For the gift…'_

Geoff glanced down at his sleeping girlfriend as she lay in his arms, the warmth of their surroundings taking effect as they sat in eternal bliss. Certain thoughts entered the party guy's mind that resembled that of Bridgette's thoughts…

'_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I'd give if I could keep_

_Just this moment_

_If only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away_

_And the years will make us gray_

_But baby in my eyes_

_You'll still be beautiful!_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful every day_

_For the gift…'_

Bridgette soon awoke from her sleep and looked up at her boyfriend with a bright grin as the party guy returned the favor. The couple stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes until Geoff finally broke the silence.

"Hey, babe, I've been having these strange thoughts that seem so familiar," Geoff started.

"You have? Me, too!" Bridgette replied. "I think it might be from this winter romance song I heard not too long ago."

"No kidding? Then let's finish it together!" Geoff and Bridgette held each other tighter as they smiled and completed the song of their love.

"_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more every day_

_You saved my heart_

_From being broken apart…_

_You gave your love away_

_I can't find the words to say_

_That I'm thankful every day…_

_For the gift…"_

!!

This was a sweet chapter to write. ^^ I hope you all liked this Geoff/Bridgette moment, without all of that making out from the series. Heheh.

Coming up next:

Day 8: Baby, It's Cold Outside!


	8. Day 8: Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This chapter is Duncan/April centric; for those who do not like D/OC, feel free to skip this chapter. I know that there are people who don't like it, so this is a fair warning…although this couple has been done in earlier chapters anyways. If you don't like D/OC but still want to read, then go right ahead. ^.^ Remember that April belongs to SweetStar17, by the way.

Also, the song, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" used in this chapter is not mine. I just changed several words to fit the series better. Enjoy!

!!

_Day 8: Baby, It's Cold Outside_

!!

Although the previous day brought light snow, the next day was once again taken over by a powerful blizzard. Everyone was well prepared for this storm and had taken refuge in the closest building they could get to. This had proven to be nearly coincidental as the Killer Bass boys' cabin was only occupied by the rebel couple of Duncan and April.

The red-banged tomboy, April, let out a sigh as she looked out the window and saw the storm getting worse. She had originally wanted to just visit her boyfriend and chat with him about the past few days. Hours later, she was now stuck inside of the cabin in the middle of a blizzard with Duncan, who had decided to carve a wooden fox. Funny enough, none of the other Bass boys had entered during that time. She figured that they were stuck in the mess hall or bathrooms.

After hours upon hours of being stuck in one place, however, she wanted to go somewhere else where it was warmer; after all, it wasn't going to get warmer in a heatless cabin with only two people. As she moved to the door and grabbed her jacket, Duncan stopped carving his wooden creation and walked to her side.

"What's the rush, babe?"

"I'm heading for the mess hall to meet the others," April explained. "You should come, too."

Duncan raised an inquisitive brow at his girlfriend before turning to look outside. "In case you haven't noticed, it's a mess out there."

"I can handle it as long as I have my winter wear."

"But it's freezing cold out there…"

"There's nothing to worry about, Duncan."

"I'm telling you, babe, that it's unbearable!" Duncan protested.

"_I really can't stay," "Baby, it's cold outside"_

"_I've got to go away," "Baby, it's cold outside"_

"_This evening has been," "Been hoping that you'd drop by"_

"_So very nice," "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

"_Bridgette will start to worry," "Beautiful, what's your hurry"_

"_DJ will be pacing the floor," "Listen to the fireplace roar"_

"_So really I'd better scurry," "Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

"_Well, maybe just a half a drink more," "Put some music on while I pour"_

"_The campers might think," "Baby, it's bad out there"_

"_Say, what's in this drink?" "No carts to be had out there"_

"_I wish I knew how," "Your eyes are like starlight now"_

"_To break this spell," "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

"_I ought to say no, no, no, sir," "Mind if I move a little closer"_

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried," "What's the sense in hurting my pride"_

"_I really can't stay," "Baby, don't hold out"_

"_Ahh, but it's cold outside!"_

"Babe, c'mon, you have to believe me when I say that it's way too cold to go out now," Duncan protested again.

"I'm telling you, Duncan, that it's nothing that I cannot handle," April replied with a frown. "Besides, this cabin won't be warm enough for much longer."

"Perhaps we should huddle together for more warmth," Duncan suggested with a wink and sly grin, which made April giggle.

"It would still be better at the mess hall with the heater."

Duncan let out a heavy sigh. "Babe, you're killing me here…"

"_I simply must go," "Baby, it's cold outside"_

"_The answer is no," "Ooh baby, it's cold outside"_

"_This welcome has been," "I'm lucky that you dropped in"_

"_So nice and warm," "Look out the window at that storm"_

"_Courtney will be suspicious," "Man, you lips look so delicious"_

"_Geoff will be there at the door," "Waves upon a tropical shore"_

"_My teammate Eva's mind is vicious," "Gosh your lips look delicious"_

"_Well, maybe just a half a drink more," "Never such a blizzard before"_

"_I've got to go home," "Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there"_

"_Say, lend me your comb," "It's up to your knees out there"_

"_You've really been grand," "Your eyes look like starlight now"_

"_But don't you see," "How can you do this thing to me"_

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow," "Making my life long sorrow"_

"_At least there will be plenty implied," "If you caught pneumonia and died"_

"_I really can't stay," "Get over that old out"_

"_Ahh, but it's cold outside…"_

Having her winter gear on, April opened the cabin door and stepped outside; unfortunately, she was greeted by a stinging, icy wind that forced her to step back inside with her entire body shaking. Quickly shutting the door, she looked back at her grinning boyfriend and let out a soft sigh.

"It looks like I'll be staying here awhile longer."

"Good call, babe."

!!

This was another fun chapter to write, just because the lyrics fit the characters nicely. On a side note, this story has been added in another award nomination for Best Holiday Fic in "TDI Fic Awards" by logicaltiger. Thank you! ^^

Coming up next:

Day 9: Wintery Poem!


	9. Day 9: Wintery Poem

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This chapter is a Harold/Leshawna hinter and also very short. The poem used in this chapter was thought up and written by both Nini and I. Great, not so great, we cannot judge ourselves. Enjoy!

!!

_Day 9: Wintery Poem_

!!

The following morning had continued to bring heavy snowfall, so the campers who were trapped in the mess hall had slept overnight only to be disappointed by the news. With the exceptions of Duncan and April in the Bass boys' cabin, Katie and Sadie in the Bass girls' cabin, Noah and Owen in the Gopher boys' cabin, and Courtney, Heather, Izzy, and Beth in the bathrooms, every other camper sat in their seats as they waited for the storm to subside.

In the midst of the boredom, Lindsay had walked around and found a sheet of paper that had writing on it but no signed name. Curiosity getting the better of the blonde beauty, she picked it up and began to read it quietly to herself, blushing at some parts. With a smile after reading the note, she walked over to Gwen, Bridgette, and Brooke to show them her find.

"Look what I found!" Lindsay exclaimed, handing the paper to Gwen. The goth girl, as well as the other two girls beside her, scanned the paper with interest.

"It's a love poem," Gwen deduced with a smile.

"Love poem?" Bridgette and Brooke repeated, exchanging excited glances. Lindsay was soon jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Go on and read it, Jen! Read it! It is so cute and romantic," the blonde urged with a wide grin.

"Uh, okay," Gwen replied, disregarding the incorrect name as she started to read the poem.

"_The winter season has finally arrived,_

_And by a miracle our love has survived;_

_The blizzards of sleet have not stopped us_

_From realizing what we have is special without fuss;_

_The winds of ice and chill only reflect_

_Your beautiful figure without defect;_

_Your eyes are like black diamond orbs_

_Which are easy to get lost in but also fantastic to absorb_

_The love that I feel for you,_

_So take the time to share your feelings to the one who is true;_

_Along with your eyes that show that you are smart,_

_Nothing can compare to the extent of your heart;_

_It beats with a rhythm that rocks my world_

_And shouts with a boundless energy, "I am your girl!"_

_So before we step out into the chilly winter night,_

_Let us express the love that only we could share right…"_

"Aww!" The girls exclaimed as Gwen finished reading the winter love poem out loud.

"I have to wonder, though," the goth continued with a pondering expression on her face. "Who wrote this poem, and who is it for?" As the other girls wondered about the very same thing, back at the table where Lindsay found the paper…

"Hey, where's my poem?"

Harold sighed as he noticed that his written work was missing, figuring that one of the other campers must have taken it while he left the table for a drink. He turned to look at Leshawna, who was sitting a few tables away and eating sandwiches with Eva and some of the guys, and smiled weakly.

'Sorry, Leshawna,' Harold thought to himself. 'I'll have to win your heart another time.'

!!

Sorry for the short chapter, guys. It was kind of hard to figure out what we wanted to do with this moment, so we just went with what we had.

Coming up next:

Day 10: Santa Claus?


	10. Day 10: Santa Claus?

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore…

…but I do have to mention something to the reviewers who keep asking "Who is April?" because I'm getting a lot of those questions. The disclaimers in the first five chapters explain that April is an OC created by SweetStar17, and she is the rebellious tomboy type of girl with a kind heart. She also happens to be paired with Duncan to the request of the creator. To those who are fans of Duncan/Courtney, this is not the story that you are looking for. Sorry, maybe another time.

That being said, I am actually surprised that most people ask about April. Does that mean that Brooke and her pairing with Cody are approved? Just curious. XD Anyways, on with the chapter!

!!

_Day 10: Santa Claus?_

!!

After two full days of harsh blizzards, it was once again calm at Camp Wawanakwa with more snow on the ground than before. Several campers took this opportunity to have more fun in the snow while it lasted, including talk of that familiar jolly old man known as Santa Claus. That was the talk of Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie as the girls gathered around the Justin snowman that had surprisingly survived the elements.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Santa could bring us boyfriends this Christmas?" Katie asked the girls with an excited grin.

"That would be the most wonderful thing ever!" Sadie and Beth exclaimed in unison.

"Although I already have Taylor," Lindsay said, "it would be so cool to see you girls get boyfriends for Christmas!"

"I wonder what kind of boyfriends Santa could bring us," Beth wondered. Katie and Sadie already had an idea as they exchanged glances and grins.

"Tall, dark, and handsome!" All four girls sighed dreamily at the same thought. "Wouldn't it be great if Santa could do that?"

"I hate to break it to you, ladies, but Santa doesn't exist."

The four girls snapped out of their fantasies and turned to Noah, who was standing nearby with a mug of hot cocoa in one hand and a novel tucked under the other arm.

"What do you mean 'Santa doesn't exist'?" Katie asked.

"Plain and simple, Santa is not real," Noah replied before taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"Oh, I get it," Sadie said with a giggle. "He's just upset because Santa won't be getting him a boyfriend for Christmas."

Noah spat out his cocoa, startled by Sadie's comment, and glared at her. "That's not it!"

"Oops, sorry! I meant girlfriend in your case," Sadie corrected. "Still, why doesn't Santa exist?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Noah stated with a roll of his eyes. "Santa Claus, Saint Nickolas, Kris Kringle- whatever you want to call him –is nothing more than a made-up person to get children to behave all year. His workshop at the North Pole is nonexistent, flying reindeer are scientifically impossible, Rudolph is a product of shop advertising, and elves are only known to exist in MMORPGs."

Lindsay blinked in confusion as she tried to follow along with the egghead's logical talk. "Uh…Say what now?"

Face-palming himself, Noah let out an agitated sigh before answering. "Basically, everything that you have heard about 'Santa' is a lie."

"That can't be right…Can it?" Beth asked Katie and Sadie, who merely shrugged.

Noah looked around for other camper reinforcement, spotting Heather farther away filing her nails. Of course she would deny Santa's existence but only because she was inconsiderate to other's feelings, so he would not even bother with her. Then he saw April and Brooke talking together and decided to call for them. "Hey, April, tell these girls here that Santa is not real!"

The red-banged tomboy glanced over at the group and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no opinion on that matter, but I still believe."

"Gee, thanks," Noah mumbled as the four girls beside him giggled. Then he looked at Brooke with hopeful eyes. "Brooke, babe, sweetheart, you're the voice of reason. Tell them the truth."

Shaking her head, Brooke faced Noah with an irritated expression. "First of all, please do not me those names." Her expression softened before continuing. "Second, there may not be proof that Santa does exist, but there is also no proof that he does not exist."

"So in other words, he may or may not exist?" Katie asked curiously. She and the other girls turned to each other with big smiles.

"Ooh! Mysterious!"

"Brooke, you were my only hope…" Noah sighed. "I am telling you all, Santa does not exist!"

"NOAAAAAAH!!!"

The egghead gasped as he saw the green clad, redheaded Izzy swinging on a vine heading toward him, a wild and angry look in her eyes. Before he could get out of her way, he screamed as he was tackled into the snowy ground and shaken furiously by Izzy.

"Blasphemy, I tell you!! How dare you talk about Santa like that?!"

While this was going on, April and Brooke had resumed their discussion and the other four girls had moved on while talking about the magical wonders of Santa Claus…

!!

Poor Noah, trying to prove that he's right. XD We still believe in Santa!

Coming up next:

Day 11: Down the Slopes!


	11. Day 11: Down the Slopes

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This seems like a long chapter, yeah? Enjoy the chaos!

!!

_Day 11: Down the Slopes_

!!

Some people would consider this activity to be a thrilling experience that crosses no bounds. Others consider this to be the scariest moment of their lives and wish to have no part of it. In the case of five Screaming Gophers boys, skiing down from the very top of a one thousand feet high snowy hill with trees and animals as obstacles…Now that was just plain crazy.

"Okay, let's see if I have this right," Cody started as he nervously gazed down at the incredibly high height of the hill that they guys were on. "Justin, you made a bet with Duncan that if all five of us guys make it to the bottom of the hill before 6 PM, he'll help us set up a date night with our girls?"

"Yes," Justin merely answered with a grin.

"As well as agreeing to buy a beauty kit for you and new books for Noah," Trent finished for the male model. "Are you sure that this is the right way to go through with this?"

"That's not even the other half of the deal," Noah continued with an irritated look. "They also agreed that if even one of us doesn't make it to the bottom before that time…yikes…"

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"We would have to run five laps around the island, in nothing but our underwear."

"What?!" Trent and Cody exclaimed in shock as they glanced at Justin, who smiled while shrugging his shoulders. Owen appeared to be too excited to care about the deal.

"C'mon, guys! It'll be fun either way. What have we got to lose?"

"How about our dignity intact?" Noah mumbled. He checked his watch, his eyes wide with fear. "Great, we only have fifteen minutes to complete this task. Let's move!"

Just as the five guys pushed off from the top of the hill, a helicopter soared above the hill with a recording camera attached to the bottom. Back at the camp, Chris had several TV screens set up in the mess hall for the rest of the campers to see the action.

"Duncan, man, this has got to be the craziest deal I have ever heard," Chris said to the delinquent with a grin. "I like the way you think."

"Yeah, I know," Duncan replied with a proud grin. He turned to April and Courtney. "What do you think, ladies?"

"Honestly, Duncan," Courtney said with a frown, "I think this is going a bit too far. What if they get hurt?"

April smirked while nodding in agreement to Courtney. "Yeah, and you wouldn't want to be around when their girls are angry."

Duncan soon realized this and face-palmed himself. "Oh crap, you're right!"

"While we're worrying about the consequences, let's take a look at how our skiers are doing," Chris said, using a remote control to switch to Trent, the black-haired musician having little difficulty maneuvering around the trees before him.

"It's a good thing I took skiing lessons before coming here," he said with a smile. He quickly avoided another tree, only to collide with another one after that. Chris and the other campers winced at the impact, especially Gwen as she saw her boyfriend go down. Then there were sighs of relief as Trent stood back up and continued down the hill as if nothing had happened.

"Trent is making good progress," Chris commented. "Let's check on someone else now." The screen switched to Owen, who was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was skiing at top speed from an angry polar bear.

"Why are there polar bears on an island like this anyway?!" Owen hollered.

With a sideway glance at Izzy, who was tapping her foot while glaring at the host, Chris quickly changed to a different screen. This time it showed Cody also maneuvering through the trees with ease.

"Ah, here's the Codester! Hopefully he can fare better than Trent and Owen," Chris said. He looked around warily before continuing. "Brooke is not back from the bathroom yet, so she won't try to kill me or Duncan at the moment."

Back on the hill, the brunette geek had avoided every obstacle laid on front of him. He soon made it to the halfway point with a big smile on his face. "This is a breeze! I hope Brooke is watching this, knowing Chris and his cameras."

"How did he catch on?" Chris wondered with a frown. He found a red button on the remote and, with a wicked grin, pressed it with a 'click'. This was followed by an explosive 'Boom!' outside, which the campers fearfully thought was the sound of a bomb going off.

"Chris! What are you doin'?!" Leshawna shouted demandingly.

"Just turning it up a notch," Chris replied. It was not long until his smug grin was erased when the sound of a door closing alerted him of Brooke's return. He gulped when he noticed that the bookworm caught sight of the TV screen, which currently showed Cody looking around frantically for the source of the explosion.

"Uh, Brooke…It isn't what it looks like," Duncan tried to explain, but he could already tell from her upset expression that it would not matter what he said.

"What in the world is he doing out there? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is?!"

"About that…Yeah, you heard that explosion," Chris started with a nervous frown. With a press of a different button, the screen switched to just above where the guys were located. Where the bomb went off, a giant avalanche was now crashing down at a rapid rate. Turning back to the furious crowd of campers, the host cleared his throat. "I'm guessing that I took it too far this time, right?"

This was answered by a flying book hitting the side of Chris's head, knocking him unconscious. "No, you think?!" Brooke shouted angrily before turning back to the screen. Her eyes widened with fear as the avalanche caught up to all five boys, first enveloping Cody, Trent, and Owen.

"NO!!" Gwen, Izzy, and Brooke exclaimed as their men went under. The campers watched on the edge of their seats as Noah, Justin, and the avalanche raced closer and closer to the bottom of the hill.

"Justin, you better hope that we make it out alive," Noah called out to the male model, "or you'll be a dead man!"

"I know," Justin answered as he sped further down the hill. It was not enough for the brainiac and the hunk as they were soon overtaken by the avalanche as well. Within a short time, the avalanche reached the bottom with a crash.

The campers in the mess hall watched in still silence as they waited for any sign of movement. Gwen, Izzy, and Brooke held onto each other worriedly as they watched for their men to come out, with Leshawna and Bridgette standing by for support.

"Duncan, this is your entire fault!" Courtney shouted accusingly at the delinquent.

"Courtney, he couldn't have known that this would happen," April said calmly before turning to her lover. "Right, Duncan?"

"Of course. Right now I don't even care about the deal…Though for the record, they had three more minutes left on the clock."

"Wait, I see something!" Eva exclaimed as she pointed to the screen. Everyone gathered around to observe the movement from the hill bottom, smiles and cheers going around as they saw all five Gopher boys crawl out of the snow dazed and exhausted.

"Well, well, it looks like they won the bet," April said with a grin, with Duncan nodding in agreement.

"A deal's a deal. Now let's go help them before they freeze to death." He and the rest of the campers rushed to help the boys, while an unconscious Chris was still laying flat on his back on the floor…

!!

Heheh, poor boys and Chris. They'll survive for the rest of the story, don't worry about that. :D

Coming up next:

Day 12: Ice Skating Woes!


	12. Day 12: Ice Skating Woes

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This will be another short chapter with a hint of Geoff/Bridgette, but not exactly on the romantic side. Enjoy!

!!

_Day 12: Ice Skating Woes_

!!

With the scare of the avalanche behind them, the campers continued their recreational activities in the snow and ice. One activity in particular known as 'ice skating' may have sounded exciting at the time since most of the lake had frozen near the shore. What several of the campers did not realize about the ice would later come back to haunt them, or just make them think straighter next time.

The Killer Bass team had gathered at the shore since the boys planned on playing ice hockey on the lake ice. They even had brought the equipment with them for the games. There was just one obstacle in the way of the boys' hockey game, and that was Bridgette.

"Guys, I'm telling you that the ice doesn't look strong enough to hold your weight," Bridgette protested. "It's too dangerous."

"Bridge, relax," Geoff assured with a smile. "It seems safe enough."

"I think she has a point, guys," Courtney said. "That ice looks too thin to skate on."

"You girls are over thinking this," Duncan said with a roll of his eyes. He was met with glaring eyes from Courtney and Eva. "What?"

"Look, if I test the ice and make sure that it's thick enough to skate on, will that be good enough for you?" Geoff asked Bridgette with a calm smile.

"Well, sure, but…" Bridgette started, but she paused when Geoff stepped onto the ice and skated farther from the shore. The ice remained intact as the party guy skated from the left and right, spun around, and completed figure eights with ease. At the center, Geoff stopped and stood on the ice.

"Check it out, Bridge!" Geoff called out. "It seems safe to me!"

Letting out sighs of reliefs, the bass guys and girls cheered for the party guy. That was until DJ noticed something amiss and shouted over at Geoff with a panicked look.

"Geoff! The ice is cracking!"

Before anyone else knew it, Geoff felt the ice beneath his feet starting to crack. The rest of the team called for him to come back to the shore, which he started to do until the ice suddenly broke apart all at once. The party guy fell through the hole and into the freezing water.

"Geoff!!" Bridgette exclaimed in a panic. "Somebody get help!"

"We need rope!" Tyler told the team before he and the other guys ran to get help.

It was not long until rope was found to use as support, as one end was tied to DJ and the other end was held tightly by the team to pull him and Geoff back to the shore. In little time, the Jamaican found his friend frozen in a block of ice and brought him back to the mess hall in front of the heater. Bridgette stood beside him worriedly while Chef Hatchet, with an ice pick in one hand and a hammer in the other, started to chip away at the ice in small pieces.

With a heavy sigh, Courtney faced the boys with a matter-of-fact expression. "I hate to be the one to say 'I told you so,' but…"

"She told you so," April finished.

!!

Geoff shall survive, but he's not getting onto the ice anytime soon.

Coming up next:

Day 13: Couples Switch!


	13. Day 13: Couples Switch

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

Here is the introduction of what I would call the 'couple switch-offs' chapters, which is when the characters of pairings are switched with other pairings, etc. It is better explained in the actual chapter, so read on and witness the chaos unfold!

!!

_Day 13: Couples Switch_

!!

"Chris Maclean here on Day Thirteen of the Total Drama Island Christmas special," the handsome host addressed to the cameras in front of him. "With me here are all of the couples who have shown some form of affection to each other within the first twelve days. They shall soon be surprised when I rearrange the couples for three whole days!"

"Chris, we can hear you from over here," Leshawna said with a raised brow. "What do you mean by 'rearranging couples'?"

"You wouldn't…" Duncan growled, holding April's hands protectively.

"Oh, I would, and it's already decided," Chris replied with a wicked grin. He held up a sheet of paper and began to read the new pairings out loud. "To start off, we have Trent and April."

"Huh?!" The musician and the rebel tomboy glanced at each other with looks of uncertainty. Duncan did not appear to be pleased with the idea of being separated from his girl, and Gwen simply glared at the host.

"Next on the list," Chris continued while ignoring the hateful stares that he was receiving, "is Geoff and Leshawna."

The party guy and large sister glanced calmly at each other with smiles. Bridgette seemed upset about the separation, as did Harold but did not show it as much as the surfer girl.

"To follow that, there are Harold and Bridgette."

The two faced each other in surprise, as well as their real partners. Chris chuckled before continuing.

"Shocker, isn't it? Here's another one…How about Cody and Gwen?"

The mentioned campers turned to each other with mixed emotions; the techno geek smiled sheepishly at the goth girl, who warmly smiled back at him before turning to glare at Chris again. Their partners did not seem to mind the change either, as they were on friendly terms with each other.

"Sheesh, so much animosity," Chris remarked before he continued. "Next up are Owen and Lindsay, and Tyler and Izzy."

Owen and Lindsay exchanged friendly smiles and hugged each other tightly since they were great friends already. Tyler, on the other hand, glanced nervously at Izzy as the redhead grinned mischievously back at him. She stared back at him with wide, crazy eyes.

"I don't blink..." Izzy said through gritted teeth in a grin while her eyes focused on Tyler's face.

"I guess that leaves the last two campers, Duncan and Brooke," Chris finished the list.

The delinquent looked over at the female bookworm with a sly grin. Instead of a friendly gesture in return like he expected, Duncan received a bitter expression from Brooke before she turned her head away from him. While he wondered about her behavior, along with April and Cody who seemed worried for her, Chris folded the paper and pocketed it.

"Now that that's settled, the new couples may start doing activities together for the next three days. If everyone succeeds on their 'dates', I will throw in a special surprise for you all. Hahah…Have fun!"

As Chris left the groups, Gwen faced everyone with a skeptical look. "This should prove to be interesting…"

!!

Yes it should, Gwen. Yes it should. What craziness will follow with these rearranged couples? Find out soon! Next chapter will first focus on Trent and April, Geoff and Leshawna, and Harold and Bridgette.

Coming up next:

Day 14: Small Talk!


	14. Day 14: Small Talk

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

Here is the first part of the 'couples switch-off' chapters, starting with Trent and April, Geoff and Leshawna, and Harold and Bridgette. Some couples have difficulty, and some have it easy. Fine out which ones they are as you read!

!!

_Day 14: Small Talk_

!!

Under normal circumstances, it would not have been a problem to prepare a daytime date with a close friend's girlfriend. This was especially true when there was no alternative choice when a sadistic, egotistical TV show host set up the date…But when it came to going out with a brunette teen girl, with dyed red bangs, who was as rebellious as the friend, this was not a specialty of Trent.

The black-haired musician did not have anything against April as a person; she was pretty, strong, independent, and friendly to those who showed the same respect. The main problem was that she acted so much like a rebel that she was almost considered to be a female counterpart of Duncan. Trent even remembered the parting words from the mohawked delinquent before the couples were separated.

"_Just make sure that nothing bad happens to April while I'm gone," Duncan reminded his friend with a stern expression. "You got that, Trent?"_

"_You have my word, man," Trent replied with a nod._

_April wrapped an arm around Trent's neck in a casual manner, a sly grin on her face. "No worries, Duncan. Trent and I will have a lot of fun."_

Oh yeah, they were having a lot of fun…with April running away, broken guitar at hand, and an angry Trent following behind. The rebel girl had decided to play with the guitar earlier rock-style and accidentally smashed the musical instrument on stage without even realizing that it was his in the first place.

Regardless, April was still laughing her head off at the whole ordeal.

An hour later of chasing and retrieving the broken guitar, Trent finally managed to fix his instrument as much as possible. He was still peeved at April for breaking it, but he figured that there was plenty of time to confront her about it.

As he walked by the Bass girls' cabin, Trent stopped in his tracks and listened as he heard what sounded like singing from inside the cabin. Taking several steps closer for better hearing, he recognized the voice to be April's. This shocked Trent, but he continued to listen while stepping into the cabin unnoticed. Her voice was beautiful, but it was missing something essential…

Then it hit him. A singer needs an instrumentalist to play beside her for blended melody. With a smile, Trent began to strum on the guitar strings while keeping in tune with April's voice. April heard the musician behind her but did not stop singing, a small smile on her face.

Despite their differences, they had finally found a connection.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, differences had not interfered with the partying pairs of Geoff and Leshawna, and Harold and Bridgette, as the couples danced, grooved, and boogied all afternoon. Geoff had pointed out to them that they were indeed supposed to stay with their assigned partners, but that did not mean that more than one couple could not spend time together. The other three liked this idea and had a blast just the same.

!!

I'm glad you all like this idea. It's so fun to write about the different possibilities of switching around couples. We might even think about using this idea for other series. ^.^ The next chapter will focus on Owen and Lindsay, and Tyler and Izzy!

Coming up next:

Day 15: Defying the Odds!


	15. Day 15: Defying the Odds

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

Here is part two of the 'couple switch-offs', featuring Tyler and Izzy, and Owen and Lindsay. Prepare for the crazy!

!!

_Day 15: Defying the Odds_

!!

Tyler had no clue which was crazier: the fact that he was stuck with the psycho hose beast for three whole days, or the idea of having an ice skating race on the frozen lake with said psycho hose beast. In the situation that he was in at the moment, he figured that both options were equally crazy.

"Come on, Tyler! What are you waiting for?" Izzy called out as she waited on top of the frozen shallow water with ice skates on.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the jock finished tying the skates onto his feet and stood beside Izzy on the ice. It seemed thick enough now, much to his relief. "I'm waiting for your sanity to return," Tyler responded with a frown.

Izzy busted out laughing before patting his back. "Nah, I haven't been able to find that for many years, so don't bother waiting for it. So, are you ready to race?!"

"As ready as I'll ever be," the jock replied, a look of determination on his face.

On the shore, Owen and Lindsay sat on a blanket and loudly cheered for their real partners before starting the racing countdown. "Ready! Set! Skate!"

The skating dup rushed forward toward the center of the lake, their finish line destination. Tyler had done a decent job pulling ahead of Izzy, but he was soon surprised when he saw the redhead girl skating ahead of him…backwards!

"Whoohoo! Isn't this fun?!" Izzy exclaimed with a big grin. "See you at the finish line!"

"Says you!" Tyler shouted as slowly caught up to her.

Both of them had soon reached past the halfway point and stayed on equal ground. As Izzy pushed faster, so did Tyler. This kept on until the finish line was in sight, and it seemed like Tyler would win. Just as he was about to exclaim his victory, he slipped through the hole that Geoff had previously fallen through and fell into the icy water, and not even noticing that it was still there.

Izzy noticed this in time as she saw the jock rise to the surface in a frozen block of ice. She skated over and lifted him over her head with some difficulty. "Sportsman down! Emergency!"

Owen and Lindsay immediately rushed to their aid and helped carry Tyler to the mess hall to melt the ice in front of the heater. Once again, Chef had an ice pick in one hand and a hammer in the other as he chipped away the ice around Tyler.

"Darn kids being reckless and don't learn from your mistakes…" Chef grumbled aggravatingly.

"Does Tyler need CPR?" Lindsay asked worriedly, unaware of how little the question made sense. Everyone else gave her odd stares as if to wonder if she was really that dumb…but they did not bother to ask.

!!

Hmm, I do not think that we have a comment for this one. Next chapter is the final part of the switched couples with Duncan and Brooke, and Cody and Gwen! :D

Coming up next:

Day 16: The Incident!


	16. Day 16: The Incident

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

Here is the final chapter of the switched couples featuring Duncan and Brooke, and Cody and Gwen. Now we shall get to the bottom of her behavior towards him!

!!

_Day 16: The Incident_

!!

Three days had passed since the switched couples, and Duncan still could not get Brooke to talk to him. It came to the point where she avoided contact with him all together. The delinquent figured that enough was enough, and it was time to get to the bottom of her bitterness toward him.

Duncan found the female bookworm sitting on a tree branch while reading a novel, completely oblivious to her surroundings until she heard the delinquent's voice below.

"Hey, babe, how about coming down and chatting with me?" Duncan asked with a wiggle of his brow. This was answered with a book thrown at his face.

Brooke jumped down from the tree and walked past him while collecting her book. "Don't call me by pet names, please." She felt Duncan grab her by the wrist and turned to look at him.

"Fine, but tell me why you're so angry at me," Duncan demanded with a stern look.

"You honestly don't remember? It was back at the day of the skiing bet, after the avalanche," Brooke started.

"I thought we all worked that out, and the guys came out safely!"

Brooke shook her head. "You didn't even show up to help. Trent, Owen, Noah, and Justin came out safely. Cody also did for awhile, but not afterwards when…" She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "…the polar bear attack."

Duncan's eyes widened as the brunette girl finished. "That polar bear that chased Owen before the avalanche? I almost forgot that it was caught with the boys…Oh crap."

"Yeah, it was with them when the avalanche settled at the bottom of the hill," Brooke said before recalling the incident.

_Is everyone alright?" Trent asked out loud as he and the other Gopher boys managed to push their heads up above the huge pile of snow._

"_Define 'alright'," Noah muttered, turning to see Justin unscathed and smiling brightly. "…You make me sick."_

"_As long as that polar bear is off my back," Owen said with a grin. He heard a horrified gasp right beside him and turned to see Cody looking pale and pointing behind the big guy._

"_O-Owen, it's still here," Cody whimpered. He and Owen saw the angry white bear glaring and snarling at the two boys. The other three boys watched in horror as the bear charged toward them and tackled the techno geek into the snow, claws out and thrashing wildly at his body._

_The screams from the boy sent chills down his friends' spines. They acted fast to get the bear off, but nothing could scare it away. It was until the other campers arrived to help that, with Eva and Izzy's efforts, the bear finally retreated. Brooke freaked out when she saw the deep gashes and bloody snow around her lover, with Bridgette and the other girls comforting her._

"_He needs to go to the infirmary now!" Trent exclaimed before he and Ezekiel volunteered to carry Cody to the white medical tent, the other campers running ahead to alert Chef._

"Oh man," Duncan mumbled in the present time, feeling the guilt coming to him. "If I had known that it had happened, I would have apologized to him sooner."

Brooke sighed, looking at him with saddened eyes. "That's what I wanted to hear the most out of you. As long as you're sorry for your actions, that's all that matters.

Duncan nodded. "I am. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you or Cody. I have to admit, though…When you nailed Chris on the head with that book," he trailed off with a grin.

Brooke started to laugh out loud at the remark, a new smile on her face. "He totally deserved it." She and Duncan exchanged high-fives and continued to chat while another 'couple' watched them from farther away.

"They've finally managed to get along now," Gwen said to Cody with a smile. "Isn't that a relief?"

"Definitely. I was getting kinda scared when she was angry at Duncan," Cody replied with a nervous chuckle. He placed his hand on what he thought was the wall of the mess hall building, but it seemed softer than usual. He added with a grin, "It's a good thing that I'm a fast healer."

"Well…" Gwen shakily said with wide eyes, pointing to the thing that Cody had his hand on. "You're going to need it."

The techno geek seemed confused at first until he heard a low growl beside him. Turning to see where his hand was, he quickly looked terrified as he saw that he was touching the head of the same polar bear mauled him several days ago. The bear glared at him and licked its chops, making the boy pale with fear.

"Cody, run!" Gwen shouted, grabbing the boy by the collar of his jacket and leading him away. The bear roared loudly as it chased the two campers.

"Hey, what was that?" Duncan asked Brooke as both of them heard the sound of a roar. Before the bookworm could answer, she noticed Gwen and Cody running past them in a screaming panic. Then she and Duncan saw the bear coming toward their direction and followed the other two.

"It's a bear!" the delinquent screamed out loud as he and Brooke caught up with the goth and geek, all four running away from the bear as it continued to chase them around camp with bared teeth and a hungry look in its eyes…

!!

Will the four campers survive?! Maybe? Yeah, I am sure they will. At least the feud is resolved! Next chapter is going to mostly center around the couple-less campers as they are forced to sing a song, but they twist it around to their own liking.

Coming up next:

Day 17: The 12 Days of Torture!


	17. Day 17: The 12 Days of Torture

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

I'm not going to spoil this chapter again, so just read and enjoy the crazy! ^^

!!

_Day 17: The 12 Days of Torture_

!!

"Welcome back, camper couples," Chris announced to the fourteen paired teens, who were all together at the mess hall with their rightful partners. "Now that you all are here, it is time for your special surprise!" The host turned to the big screen television in front of the group, turned the TV on, and watched the couples' shocked reactions at what the screen showed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gwen said in disbelief.

There was no fooling them; the couples and Chris held back stifled laughs as the screen showed the remaining campers standing on the amphitheatre stage, wearing different kinds of costumes representing the holidays. Ezekiel, Eva, and DJ were reindeer with antlers, nose, and outfit with a tail attachment; Justin and Beth were elves; Katie and Sadie were gift-wrapped pink presents; Courtney was Mrs. Claus with hat and gloves included; Noah was a snowman with a top hat; and Heather, of course, was the Grinch with a Santa outfit.

"This is just stupid," Heather mumbled with a frown. "This costume is itchy, and the song that we have to sing is lame."

"How do you think we feel?" Beth replied, glaring at the whining queen bee.

"I do have to agree about the song, though," Katie said. "'The 12 Days of Christmas'? That song is so inaccurate."

"I totally agree," Sadie added. "I mean, what kind of true love sends his girl a partridge in a pear tree? I just don't get it. What do you do with a single partridge?"

"Maybe you cook it," Ezekiel suggested with a smile. The girls and DJ looked at him oddly. "Don't knock it 'til ya try it, eh."

"What I don't get is why we have to sing 'The 12 Days of Christmas' when we can sing something else, like 'I'll Be Home for Christmas'," Eva spoke up.

"Ooh, how about 'Frosty the Snowman'?" Katie and Sadie said cheerfully in unison.

Courtney cleared her throat out loud to catch everyone's attention. "That won't do, girls. I'm pretty sure that Chris is watching and, knowing him, also the couples and the entire viewing nation. If only there was some way to exploit his evil methods in an embarrassing way."

"If it were up to me, I would rather have us sing something like 'The 12 Days of Torture'," Noah said with his arms crossed. That was when the CIT grinned and raised her arms excitedly in the air.

"That's it! That's exactly what we'll do! Everyone gather around and listen closely…" She and the campers huddled in a circle and whispered the plan to each other, while Chris and the couples stared at the TV screen in confusion at the inactivity.

"What are they up to now? The show should be start right about now," Chris said before the performers finally separated and stood in a line on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the campers announced out loud towards the cameras, "we now present to you our holiday song, 'The 12 Days of Torture'!" The smile that was on Chris's face was now a frown after he heard the announcement.

"Wait, say what now?" The background music was now playing as the choir of campers started their version of the song.

"_On the first day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,_

_A lost chance of winning money!"_

The couples giggled at the change of lyrics since it was mostly true. Chris was speechless as the song continued.

"_On the second day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_ Ezekiel sang with a grin.

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"_On the third day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_ Eva sang angrily.

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"_On the fourth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_ Noah sang boredly.

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"_On the fifth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Five moldy meals,"_ Justin sang boldly, making most of the girls swoon.

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this," Chris said with an annoyed frown as he turned the TV screen off and walked out of the mess hall. The screen was soon turned back on by Harold as he and the couples grinned.

"There is no way that we're missin' this!" Leshawna said before hearing the next verses.

"_On the sixth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Six grueling challenges,"_ Katie sang cheerfully.

"_Five moldy meals,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"_On the seventh day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Seven filthy bath stalls,"_ Beth sang with a disgusted face.

"_Six grueling challenges,"_

"_Five moldy meals,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"_On the eighth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Eight life-threatening injuries,"_ Sadie sang just as cheerfully as Katie.

"_Seven filthy bath stalls,"_

"_Six grueling challenges,"_

"_Five moldy meals,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"_On the ninth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Nine unfair votes,"_ Courtney sang with her head held high.

"_Eight life-threatening injuries,"_

"_Seven filthy bath stalls,"_

"_Six grueling challenges,"_

"_Five moldy meals,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"What are you guys doing?" Chris asked the campers as he arrived on the scene. "This is not what was supposed to be sung for the couples and the viewers!" His words were ignored as the choir continued their song.

"_On the tenth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Ten scary stories,"_ DJ sang with a frightened expression.

"_Nine unfair votes,"_

"_Eight life-threatening injuries,"_

"_Seven filthy bath stalls,"_

"_Six grueling challenges,"_

"_Five moldy meals,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

"Guys, seriously…" Chris said to the choir, now having a very annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Heather said in a mocking sweet tone. "Did you say something, Chris? We were too busy singing this song that you forced on us." The host said nothing as the song continued again.

"_On the eleventh day of torture that Chris inflicts on us,"_

"_Eleven dangerous stunts,"_ Heather sang with a wicked smirk.

"_Ten scary stories,"_

"_Nine unfair votes,"_

"_Eight life-threatening injuries,"_

"_Seven filthy bath stalls,"_

"_Six grueling challenges,"_

"_Five moldy meals,"_

"_Four aching migraines,"_

"_Three bumps and bruises,"_

"_Two angry bears,"_

"_And a lost chance of winning money!"_

Chris shook his head before deciding to just let it go and walk away, adding aggravatingly, "You teens have no imagination…"

Back at the mess hall, the couples were cheering for their fellow peers as they finished the song that they created.

"_On the twelfth day of torture that Chris inflicts on us…"_

"_Twelve disgusting pukings!"_ The ten non-coupled campers sang aloud.

"_Eleven dangerous stunts!"_

"_Ten scary stories!"_

"_Nine unfair votes!"_

"_Eight life-threatening injuries!"_

"_Seven filthy bath stalls!"_

"_Six grueling challenges!"_

"_Five moldy meals!"_

"_Four aching migraines!"_

"_Three bumps and bruises!"_

"_Two angry bears!"_

"_And a lifetime of misery!"_

!!

Ahh, I bet they all got a laugh out of that one! We definitely did, for sure. X3

Coming up next:

Day 18: The Nutcracker Ballet!


	18. Day 18: The Nutcracker Ballet

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This is a Cody/Brooke special, with plenty of random moments to entertain. :D I was listening to "Fairies" by Mannheim Steamroller while typing this.

!!

_Day 18: The Nutcracker Ballet_

!!

Snow was gently falling when two brunette teens decided to take a romantic stroll in the woods, or as romantic as a geeky boy and a book-loving girl could get. As they walked side by side with their winter outfits on, said book girl was holding a book open for both of them to read together.

"The story of 'The Nutcracker and the Mouse King' is about a girl who is given a nutcracker for Christmas, and it comes to life as the Nutcracker Prince. The other dolls come to life as well as they and the Prince defend their kingdom from the attack of the Mouse King," Brooke explained.

"I think I remember hearing this story as a child," Cody replied, "but I don't recall most of the details that well."

Brooke nodded and flipped through the pages until she found an illustration of a young girl and the Nutcracker Prince dancing together. "This is my favorite part of the story, as it inspired the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'," she said with a bright smile. "I would love to dance like that someday."

She noticed an outstretched hand in front of her and saw Cody's friendly smile. "How about now?" he asked politely.

With a slight blush, Brooke nodded in approval and set the book down on a tree stump before reaching for his hand. Just as they were about to dance, they both froze in place as the sound of music was heard. Exchanging confused glances, the teens soon identified the music as the very tune that they had discussed, "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy".

"Where is that music coming from?" Cody asked as he and Brooke searched for the source.

"It sounds like stereo music," the bookworm answered, "but I can't see where it is…Oh my gosh…"

Noticing her wide-eyed look of extreme shock, Cody was about to ask her what was wrong until he looked in her direction and stared at the direction in the same way. Not too far away from them was a sight that not too many people get to see: two polar bears were on their tiptoes, dancing ballet on the solid snow, and wearing pink tutus. The brunette pairs rubbed their eyes to make sure that they were not hallucinating, while at the same time rationalizing whether Chef's food was messing with their minds, but they both still saw the same thing. The bears were ballet dancing to the mysterious music!

"Cody, are we dreaming?" Brooke wondered out loud. The geek shook his head in disbelief, but he knew that there was no other way around it; it was real, and it was happening right in front of them.

The bears continued their dance, although they were aware of the teens watching them in great confusion. They hopped, leaped, spun, and jumped around before turning their attention to the teens and taking each of them by the hand. The bears spun them around in their own dancing routine. Although Cody felt uncomfortable with a bear gripping his hands tightly, Brooke and her bear partner enjoyed their dance happily.

"Hey, Cody! I think these bears might be from the circus," Brooke said with a grin. "They don't have any intent on attacking us."

"Really? That's a relief," he replied with a relieved sigh. As the four dancers came together, the partners switched so that the bears were together, and Cody and Brooke were reunited safely. The music was close to ending when another unbelievable sight showed up in front of the teens and circus bears. A giant, mechanical nutcracker walked toward the group with flashing red eyes and snapping jaws; all in all, it looked evil and ready to eat them.

The bears did not like the sight of the machine and ran away from the monster, leaving Cody and Brooke alone. The frightened teens backed away slowly, but with each step the mechanical nutcracker seemed to move faster. With screams of terror, they both ran away toward camp to get away from the red-eyed machine.

As soon as they were gone, the mouth of the nutcracker opened wide to reveal the laughing forms of Chris and Chef Hatchet, the sadistic host handling the controls to the machine.

"Chef, my man, that was the most awesome revenge I have ever had the pleasure of doing," Chris said with a wide grin. "Too bad the bears didn't follow orders, but oh well. Now we just need to take care of the other campers."

"I've got that taken care of already," Chef said with a chuckle before the jaw of the nutcracker closed shut and started moving back to camp...

!!

Poor Cody and Brooke, they could not get a break for long. Chris and Chef are evil!

Coming up next:

Day 19: Blue Christmas!


	19. Day 19: Blue Christmas

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This is a Trent/Gwen chapter that includes the song "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley. I own neither the song nor the singer…Darn. Enjoy!

!!

Day 19: Blue Christmas

!!

For the first time since the first snowfall, the sky above the campgrounds were blue with the sun shining brightly above the campers' heads. Other than Cody and Brooke, the other couples took the opportunity to spend more time with their partners in any way they could. An example of this came from the musician and goth couple who sat together on the bleachers by the amphitheatre, the former holding his guitar on his lap.

"Thank goodness we're able to get away from Chris and the others," Gwen said with a relieved sigh. "The past few days have been hectic."

"Tell me about it," Trent responded. "Yesterday I thought Cody and Brooke had gone insane until that giant nutcracker passed through camp."

"Don't remind me…Anyway, are you working on a new song?"

Trent smiled and looked down at his guitar as he placed his fingers on the correct strings. "Actually, I'm going to practice singing and playing classic Christmas songs, starting with Elvis Presley's 'Blue Christmas'."

"Really? Why that song?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I've been thinking lately…If I was not able to spend Christmas Day with you and the ones I loved, I would really feel blue. I figured that this song would be the best fit for that kind of feeling."

Gwen grinned at her lover, a small blush on her cheeks. "That's so sweet of you, Trent. I would love to hear you sing it, or maybe I can sing with you."

"Hey, that's a great idea! It can be a duet," the musician said with a grin. He started to strum on his guitar to the same tune as the song, although it would be the only musical instrument used for this moment. Gwen did not seem to mind this as she smiled and listened to the song coming into play, her lover starting the verses.

"_I'll have a blue Christmas_

_Without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking _

_About you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same here, if you're not here with me_

_And when those blue snowflakes_

_Start falling_

_That's when those blue memories_

_Start calling_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas…"_

Trent turned to Gwen, who straightened her posture before it was her turn to sing.

"_I'll have a blue Christmas_

_Without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking _

_About you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same here, if you're not here with me_

_And when those blue snowflakes_

_Start falling_

_That's when those blue memories_

_Start calling_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas…"_

Gwen smiled dreamily as she heard Trent's instrumental guitar solo that followed her verses. As soon as the song was about to come to a close, the two lovers looked into each other's eyes and noticed the new sparkle of life that seems to shine from the sun's rays, the two realizing how special their relationship was together. They held each other by the hand as they finished the song in perfect unison together.

"_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,_

_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas…"_

!!

Holy cow was this short! XO I didn't even realize it until it was finished.

Coming up next:

Day 20: Santa Baby!


	20. Day 20: Santa Baby

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This is a Tyler/Lindsay chapter, and we tried to make this a funny one. Enjoy!

!!

Day 20: Santa Baby

!!

In the world of cooking, there are two kinds of people: people who can cook, and people who should avoid all contact with cooking utensils for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately for Lindsay, today was a day that she chose to try to bake the ever so deadly fruitcake for her boyfriend Tyler. As a side note, she was mainly classified as the person who should completely stay away from the kitchen.

"This is going to be sooooo awesome! Taylor's going to be surprised when I give him a cake that I baked all by myself," the perky blonde said with an excited grin. With the ingredients surprisingly set out before her along with the recipe of the fruitcake, she grabbed for a large bowl and most of the ingredients. At the same time, the stereo on the corner of the counter started playing a familiar and favorite holiday song of hers.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song! I can sing along to it while I'm cooking," Lindsay said happily before forming the words to the song.

"_Santa Baby,_

_Just slip a sable under the tree_

_For me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

The first few ingredients mixed well together as she whisked until it was a fluffy mixture. Adding the eggs and beating them together with the fluffy mixture, she continued the song happily.

"_Santa Baby, a '54 convertible too_

_Light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

"_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list..."_

The other dry ingredients went into a separate bowl and were mixed quickly. The dry mixture went into the fluffy mixture and stirred together before the soaked fruit was added as well.

"_Santa Baby_

_I want a yacht and really that's _

_Not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..."_

"_Santa honey, one little thing I really need_

_The deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

She began to pour the batter into a buttered pan and placed it into the oven to bake. Here is where two problems will inevitably occur: One is that she had indeed preheated the oven ahead of time, but instead of the correct temperature it was set several degrees higher…by one hundred degrees; the second problem was that she had unknowingly set the timer at fifty-five minutes instead of the recommended forty-five. The end result would soon be discovered, but in the meantime she continued the song while dancing in circles.

"_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex_

_And checks_

_Sign your 'x' on the line_

_Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

"_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tif-fa-ny_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me…"_

"_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing_

_A ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry…tonight!"_

Just as she was about to check the oven for the progress of the fruitcake, she heard her name being called out loud from Tyler. With a squeal of joy, she hurried out of the kitchen in time for the song to end. Little did she remember, the fruitcake remained in the oven unsupervised and still heating up for thirty more minutes…

!!

Uh oh! Will someone be able to find the fruitcake in time before it burns, or even before the kitchen catches on fire? We'll see!

Coming up next:

Day 21: The Smell of Fruitcake!


	21. Day 21: The Smell of Fruitcake

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This is a continuation of the last chapter that also includes Owen/Izzy hints. I think they are in for a world of hurt. Enjoy!

!!

_Day 21: The Smell of Fruitcake_

!!

While the unsupervised fruitcake was baking in the oven, another camper duo was making their way to the mess hall to grab some snacks. The two hundred ninety-six pound Owen and crazy redhead Izzy were talking about the winter season as they stepped through the doors.

"Hey, Owen, I just thought about something!" Izzy exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well," the redhead continued, "you know how most of the couples had already sung and danced together? How about we sing a song together?!"

"That's a great idea, Izzy! Which song should we sing?" Owen asked.

Izzy thought about the question for awhile until she came up with an answer. "Oh, I know! How about that one song with the winter wonderland, and the snowman, and the pretending that it's a clown, and kids knock it down, and-"

"Wait!" Owen shouted out loud, causing Izzy to pause in her explanation. He sniffed the air around him, a wide smile crossing his face as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. Cake…

"What is it, Owen?" Izzy asked the large guy before she also noticed the smell. With a wider grin than before, she pointed to the kitchen door. "It's coming from in there! Maybe somebody is cooking some cake!"

"Yummy cake! Let's go see!" Owen exclaimed excitedly before he and Izzy hurried into the kitchen area. When they stepped inside, there was nobody present but the smell was stronger. That was when Owen noticed that the oven was still on with the timer showing ten minutes. He and Izzy immediately moved to the oven door and peeked inside to see what was being baked. As soon as the 'cake' was seen, they smiled and pulled it out of the oven to take a closer look.

"It looks so delicious! I wonder what kind of cake it is," Owen said as he stared at the marvelous sight before him, a browned tub of dessert with green and red fruity spots mixed with it. Izzy took the dessert in her hands and tried to take a bite out of it. With a hard bite, she yelped in pain when she could not break into the hard exterior.

"Ow ow ow! It's a fruitcake, and a tough one!" Izzy said with a frown. She tossed the fruitcake against the wall, but it bounced off and hit Owen in the head on the way back before landing on the counter.

"Ow! Man, that thing is deadly," Owen said nervously, backing away from the deadly fruitcake.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Owen. Let's get out of here." With a nod, the large guy and crazy girl left the kitchen in dismay. Not long after they were gone, Lindsay arrived in the kitchen and smiled cheerfully as she saw her fruitcake sitting innocently on the counter. Lifting it up onto her arms, she carried it outside to search for her boyfriend.

"Taylor is totally going to love this!"

!!

…Or will he?! Dun dun DUN!!

Coming up next:

Day 22: All I Want For Christmas Is You!


	22. Day 22: All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Disclaimer:** The first five chapters explain what I do and do not own, so there is no need to repeat myself anymore. X3

This chapter will involve all of the couples presented in this story, with the girls singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey because it's a great song. :D Enjoy!

!!

_Day 22: All I Want For Christmas Is You_

!!

It was early afternoon when Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Brooke, April, and Bridgette gathered near the amphitheatre. The main discussion involved last week's hectic mix-up, the past few days' deadly fruitcake incident, and the guys' strange behavior lately.

"Seriously, Lindsay, that fruitcake was a killer in disguise! I'm surprised that I didn't lose any of my teeth," Izzy said to the blonde.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know that it would end up being non-eatable," Lindsay apologized with a sad frown. Brooke quickly corrected the word she used as 'inedible'.

"Don't worry, hun. Tyler was nice enough to not make you feel guilty," Leshawna said with a smile. "Speaking of the guys, what have they been up to lately?"

"Beats me," Bridgette replied. "They have been so secretive, it's driving me crazy."

"Same here," Gwen said with a nod. "I've noticed Trent writing something down on paper, but he refuses to show me. I find that kind of odd."

"Duncan had been hiding something while I'm around also," April added.

"Yeah, same with Cody," Brooke said worriedly. "He goes into the woods late at night and comes back early the next morning. Just last night I offered to go with him, and he quickly answered no before running off."

April looked over at the other girls with a raised brow. "That is kinda suspicious, isn't it?" Izzy grinned mischievously before adding, "Maybe they're really spies who were sent to ruin Christmas for us girls!"

"Relax, it's probably for Christmas gifts," Bridgette said confidently. "Geoff has been doing the same thing except by the beach."

"That makes sense, although Harold is still acting crazy around me," Leshawna said, unaware of Izzy quietly coughing out the word 'ninja'.

Lindsay grinned and pulled out a piece of paper with a love poem written on it. "Maybe this is why?" Leshawna took the paper and read it to herself, a look of surprise soon on her face.

"He wrote this for me, and I didn't even know?! Man, this is something special!"

"Totally," April agreed with a smirk. "Hey, that gives me an idea. Listen up, girls…"

While the girls were huddled in a whispering circle, the very guys who they were talking about happened to walk toward the same location that the girls were standing. Noticing this quickly, both the guy group and the girl group turned to stare at each other with surprise. That was when the guys first broke the silence.

"Hey, ladies," Duncan greeted, turning to give April a sly grin. "Trent told me awhile ago that you can sing really well. Why don't you show us, babe?"

"Oh, we will," April said while returning the grin. She turned to the other girls and nodded, as Leshawna brought out the stereo and cordless microphone that had been kept behind the theatre curtains. Izzy was excitedly jumping up and down as she and the girls lined up together. The guys exchanged confused glances except for Duncan who figured out what the girls were going to do.

"C'mon, guys, let's sit and watch," the delinquent commanded, the other guys nodding before sitting on the bleachers.

"Hooray! Izzy finally gets to sing!" the redhead exclaimed excitedly.

"Ready to sing your hearts out, girls?" April asked. Receiving a loud cheer from the girls, Leshawna turned the power on to the stereo and handed the mic to the rebel girl before the song of their choice played aloud. Raising the mic to her mouth, April started the first verse of the song solo, looking down at Duncan as the music played.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is…_

_You…Oh yeah."_

April passed the mic to Gwen as the goth girl prepared to sing her part, facing Trent with a smile as she did so.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree..."_ Gwen passed the mic to Leshawna, who faced Harold this time.

"_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day..."_ Leshawna and Gwen then came together in unison.

"_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby!"_

Duncan, Trent, and Harold exchanged excited glances to each other, to which Geoff would soon join them as Bridgette was given the mic for the next verse.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe…"_ The surfer chick passed the mic to an excited Izzy.

"_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click…"_ She finally passed the mic to Lindsay as the blonde finished the verse.

"'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh, baby!"_

Geoff, Owen, and Tyler joined the other guys in cheering for their girls, leaving Cody to wonder when Brooke would join in the singing. No sooner did he think this when Brooke took the mic in her hand and continued solo, giving a wink to the geek before singing her part.

"_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me…!"_

The techno geek was blushing a deep red while the other guys whooped and cheered for him. Then they all cheered louder as April once again had the mic in her hand, but the other girls also gathered closer around the rebel girl while she continued to the final verse.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true…"_ The rest of the girls joined together with April and sang in unison.

"_Baby, all I want for Christmas is…_

_You!"_

As the song on the stereo finished itself, the girls jumped off from the stage since it was not that high and ran to their lovers' arms in ecstatic happiness and cheer. The guys congratulated the girls on a well done performance while their girls thanked them for the cheering. They all now knew that the rest of the day would not end in suspicion and worry as the trust had returned, and all because of a single song…

!!

Oh my gosh, we loved writing this! ^^ Please take the time to type out some feedback. We really appreciate it.

Coming up next:

Day 23: The Night Before Christmas!


	23. Day 23: The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay! The stupid computer crashed on the 23rd! DX There was no way of getting the last three chapters typed out, so I had to wait until it was finally fixed. Although it's past Christmas, I will still work on getting this finished hopefully before New Year's Day.

Here comes Day 23, folks. Enjoy!

!!

_Day 23: The Night Before Christmas_

!!

'Twas the night before Christmas…Wait, not yet. First came the campers, Chris, and Chef as they were gathered around a bonfire at the center of camp. The night sky's stars sparkled brightly above their heads while thoughts of the sadistic host's plans entered the camper's heads. This was slightly settled when Chris pulled out a storybook from behind his back.

"Tonight, campers, I have decided to be a little nicer for a change," Chris started, even though he and Chef still had wide grins. "Brooke is going to read out loud a classic Christmas tale, 'The Night Before Christmas'."

"That doesn't sound so bad," DJ said with a smile, but that quickly vanished with several negative comments.

"Don't you mean 'The Night_mare_ Before Christmas'?" Heather remarked.

"It's not even the night before Christmas in real life," Noah said.

"Boring!" Duncan and April added in unison.

"C'mon, guys," Cody gently broke the negativity, "Brooke is gonna be reading it. Can't you show some respect?" This eventually quieted the comments long enough for Chris to continue, the host turning to the female bookworm and handing her the dusty book.

"Thanks, guys. This is gonna be so awesome, I can tell!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly before taking the book in her hands and opening it to the first page. The other campers watched with anticipation from their seats as she cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

"'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_-"

"It's not really the night before Christmas," Noah interrupted with the repeated statement, "and what's with the setting always being a house? How about the families living in apartments or mansions?" Duncan nodded in mocking agreement, causing Brooke to sigh.

"Okay, fine, I'll start again…_'Twas the almost night before Christmas, when all through the house, apartment, mansion, shed, or wherever people could live_…" She received nods of approval before continuing, "_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_-"

"A mouse? More like a rat!" Duncan exclaimed. The delinquent then became quiet as Brooke stared at him with a look of irritation before continuing.

"Yeah…_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there_-"

"Oh man, that's gotta stink," Duncan commented, pinching his nose with his index finger and thumb to prove his point. Noah snickered with the delinquent, but they both stopped and straightened their postures when Brooke and a few other campers glared at them.

"Would you two fools quit interruptin'? We're tryin' to listen!" Leshawna demanded. The two nodded before the story was resumed.

"Thank you," Brooke said. "_The children were nestled all snug in their bed, while visions of sugar-plums in their heads; and mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down-_"

"_-for a make out session and a fap_," Duncan finished with a snicker. The other campers gasped, most in disgust. The delinquent took this as a note to shut his mouth. "Yeah, I went too far with that. Whoops."

"That is so disgusting, Duncan!" Courtney yelled angrily. "Just be quiet and let her finish the story!"

Brooke shook her head silently before turning the page and reading the next entry. "_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to objects below when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._"

"SANTA!!!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly, with Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie squealing with equal joy. Noah rolled his eyes at this. "Here we go again…"

"_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!_"

"Don't forget Doc and Dopey," Noah mumbled sarcastically. His comment went unnoticed as Brooke continued.

"_To the top of the porch! To the top f the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too."_

"As I've said before, it's impossible for reindeer to fly," Noah stated, but he was hushed by an aggravated group of girls that mainly consisted of Izzy, Lindsay, and Beth. "What? You can't argue with the facts, ladies." Brooke did not seem to notice the conversation.

"_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound_-"

"It is official, folks: Santa Claus is a drunken burglar," Duncan remarked with a smirk. "Geez, he's a bigger criminal than I am." April shook her head but still maintained a sly grin.

"Nobody is a bigger criminal than you, babe."

"Ahem…" The two rebels turned to see Courtney glaring irritably at them. "Could we please move on now?" They both nodded, though they were still smirking as Brooke picked up where she last read.

"_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot-_"

"Wait, he was dressed in fur? Those poor reindeer," Heather said in a fake worried tone. The other campers merely rolled their eyes at her remark, although Duncan smirked wickedly afterwards.

"…_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath-_"

"I knew it! He's a freaking drug addict!" Duncan shouted loudly, startling most of the campers who glared at him. Chris and Chef snickered as they listened to the interruptions with interest.

"He does have a point," Chris said with his trademark grin. "What kind of old, jolly man smoke tobacco from a pipe around the kids? Shame on him."

"Guys, could you please keep quiet until this story is finished?" Brooke asked calmly. As soon as she received nods for responses, she smiled and looked back on the next page. "_He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself-_"

"My eyes! Make it stop!" Noah blurted out while covering his eyes with his hands. Owen seemed to take offense in this, but Izzy took care of the egghead as she punched him right in the face. The large guy and redhead smiled as Noah was knocked back from his seat and lay unconscious on the ground.

"Don't ever make fun of Santa, or else!" Izzy exclaimed. She heard Heather scoff at her statement and growled at the queen bee, immediately making the black-haired girl shut her mouth.

With a sigh, Brooke continued the story as calmly as possible. "_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle-_"

"Quick, somebody catch the burglar before he escapes!" Duncan added with a chuckle. Nobody else laughed with him, though, as they all had their attention on a now frustrated Brooke. With a balled fist by her side and quickly handing the book to Cody, she glared deadly daggers at the delinquent, who seemed nervous at the sudden turn of events. "Uh, B-Brooke, I didn't really m-mean that…"

"Ooh, that punk is gonna get it now!" Chef said with a mischievous grin while watching with interest.

"Cody, please finish the last few lines for me," she asked politely, hiding her anger with her lover.

"Sure thing, babe," the techno geek answered before watching her run toward Duncan, who screamed and ran away from the angry bookworm. He looked down at the last few lines and spoke up clearly, "_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,"_

"_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_"

!!

Heheh, wow, Duncan and Noah got in trouble! They should learn by now, yeah? Now that I can hopefully finish the last two chapters within the next few days…

Coming up next:

Day 24: Heather Scrooge and the Christmas Carol!


	24. Day 24: Heather Scrooge Christmas Carol

**Author's Notes**: Here we go now with the Christmas Eve chapter! What chaos shall happen to the campers this time? Read on and find out!

Also, I do not own Total Drama Island and Charles Dickens' "The Christmas Carol".

!!

_Day 24: Heather Scrooge and the Christmas Carol_

!!

It was official to the campers: Chris was an evil, evil man with an eviler vengeance. Ever since the single teens sang about his sadistic nature on national television, he and Chef Hatchet had plotted a humiliating act toward them. At first glance, it seemed harmless; a simple Christmas play known to most as "The Christmas Carol". For one camper in particular, though…

"What?! I have to play as Scrooge?!" Heather shouted exasperatingly at the host as she and the rest of the campers were given scripts to memorize for the play.

"Correction, Heather, you have to play as Heather Scrooge," April said as she read the name on the script. She and Duncan snickered as the queen bee glared at them.

"I have to play as her apprentice?" Trent asked with a raised brow. He did not seem amused by the choice, but this was soon replaced with a satisfied smile. "Gwen, you play as my wife. See?" He pointed this out to the goth girl, who blushed as she read the same thing on the script. Then they both soon had a look of shock. "We have a bunch of kids?"

"Wow, we play as the Cratchit children?" Tyler asked as he looked at Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Brooke, and Cody. "That's a lot!"

"No kidding," Cody said before taking another look at his part. "Wait, I have to play as Tiny Tim? Isn't he the-"

"Crippled kid? Yes, he is," Heather interrupted with a smug smirk. "That must really stink right now."

"Not as much as your Scrooge part," Brooke retaliated, the other campers nodding in agreement. Heather simply rolled her eyes and looked away. As the remaining campers looked over their parts, most of them excited about their roles, Chris pulled out his megaphone and announced out loud.

"Okay, campers, you have all morning to read your parts and memorize them because this play begins this afternoon! Now get to it!" With low grumbles, the teens marched away to do as they were told. It was not like they had a choice in the matter…

!!

Heather gave an aggravated sigh as she looked at herself in a full-sized mirror. Not only was she supposed to play the part of a stingy, money-grubbing businessman…er, woman…but she also had to wear the same clothes as said part. She actually did not look too bad in the all black business attire, but she insisted that it looked dull and boring on her.

"It suits you mood at least," Gwen remarked with a smirk. The queen bee scoffed at the goth girl while looking at her costume. "Tch, nice rags. I think that suits you just well."

"Give it a rest, Miss Prissy," Duncan said as he fitted into a black robe with a hood that covered most of his face except for a shining grin. Beside him, April snickered while fitting on a laurel of holy on top of her head like a Christmas crown and wearing a flowing purple robe that reached to her feet.

"Shut it, weirdo," Heather mumbled before she and the camper actors heard the sound of props being set up on the stage. That was the cue for Heather and Trent to start in their places on stage. Bridgette was also preparing to stand beside the stage as she was given the part of a narrator.

"Good luck, babe!" Geoff called to his girlfriend before she left to take the stage. Giving him a soft peck on the lips, the surfer girl stood just behind the curtains where she was to remain for the entire play, with a mic at hand ready to narrate the story as best as she could. She cleared her throat before reading the first few lines from the script since she was unseen by the viewing world.

"Everyone in town knew that Lindsay Marley was dead," Bridgette began, "but that was not the whole story; all of her monetary and company possessions went to her business partner, Heather Scrooge. She signed the papers, and it all belonged to her now. Many years have passed since her cold heart had formed and still remained to this day. Scrooge shall soon learn that on Christmas Day, her life will forever change…This is her story."

Applause was heard before the curtains lifted, revealing desks and chairs as props for the first part of the story, with Heather sitting on one side and Trent on the other side. They acted out with paper was being scribbled as if they were important documents. Soon after the curtains were lifted, Harold rushed into the scene with a small smile on his face.

"Aunt Scrooge! Merry Christmas to you!" Harold enthusiastically exclaimed as he played his character as Scrooge's nephew, although he inwardly cringed at the thought of being excited around Heather.

Heather simply scoffed at his exclamation while writing on the blank paper. "Christmas…Bah! Humbug!"

"Don't be like that, aunt. Christmas is supposed to be a joyous time of year. Right, Trent?" The black-haired musician nodded in agreement, but he soon froze as he was met with Heather's glare and went back to work.

"Of course Mr. Cratchit would agree with you, nephew Harold; him and the rest of these town idiots! Now leave my office!" Heather shouted as she was ready to throw a ruler at his head.

"Okay, gosh!" Harold wheezed before walking off the stage. No later did he leave when Beth and DJ walked on stage as the two charity donations collectors.

"Merry Christmas to you two gentlemen," DJ greeted with a grin as he and the farm girl each held their hats in their hands. "We wish to request any spare change that you may have for the poor."

"It would be a great help, Miss Scrooge," Beth added with a bracey grin. Both grins soon vanished when they were met with a deadly glare from Heather.

"Is that so? Well, what has the poor done for me? Why should I have to donate to them when I get nothing in return?!"

"There's the satisfaction of helping them…" DJ trailed off nervously. "And they could starve if they don't get the proper food and shelter," Beth added, but it would go on deaf ears.

"So what? The more poor people that die, the better," Heather replied emotionlessly. The two donation collectors stared at the greedy businesswoman in disbelief and very appalled by her choice of words. They soon left the stage in a huffy fashion, leaving Trent to sigh and continue paperwork for several more minutes. Heather stood up from her chair and walked over to the left of the stage with Trent soon following after.

"I suppose you would want the day off tomorrow?" Heather asked, though she knew the answer before it was said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am, if it is convenient for you," Trent hesitantly answered as he expected his master to turn him down; instead, Heather sighed and looked the apprentice in the eyes.

"No, it's not…but I suppose Christmas should be the only time where I can be lenient this once. Your pay will be reduced, you know, and I expect you to show up very early the next day!" Heather turned up her nose as Trent happily shook her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Scrooge! I owe you big time! Merry Christmas!" With a happy skip in his step, Trent Cratchit made his way off the stage as he kept up his act. With a roll of her eyes, Heather walked off the stage while mumbling "Bah, humbug…" While the stage hands, which were actually several new interns, came on and changed the scenery, Bridgette began to read the new narration.

"Scrooge was indeed a lonely businesswoman who lived with no other, for she could find nobody to love her and her cruel, cold heart. As she made her way up the steps of her home, she noticed something strange on the normally gargoyle headed doorknob…"

Right on cue, after the scenery change with a large door-shaped wall, Heather marched right up the steps and tried to grab for the doorknob. She paused and let out a shriek of surprise when she looked down. The gargoyle head suddenly turned into a head that was shaped like Lindsay's head. While Heather contemplated over the possibility of this phenomenon, Chris snickered in the bleachers and mumbled something about loving special effects. With a shrug, Heather turned the knob and entered the next scene as an intern wheeled away the door wall, revealing a homey bedroom setting.

"Okay, that was just weird," Heather commented to before sitting on a sofa. Just as she began to relax, she suddenly jumped at the sound of moaning coming from behind her. Quickly turning around, the queen bee came face to face with a completely white, torn-clothed Lindsay who was moaning like a ghost and shaking the chains around her wrists and ankles.

"HeAaAaAaAtHeR ScRoOoOoOoOgE! I have come to haaaaaaunt you!"

Keeping to her part, Heather slightly shook at the presence of her old business partner and best friend, now dead and standing as a vengeful spirit. "Wh-Wh-What do you want from me, Lindsay Marley? The money? The company? Take it, just take it all and leave me alone!"

"Huh? I don't want all of that," Lindsay answered. "I'm here to warn you about your greedy ways and how you will eventually die because of them! Since you are so mean around Christmas time, you will be visited by three spirits at the stroke of midnight…er, well, not all at once."

"Three spirits?" Heather repeated. "Why should my time have to be wasted by this? I need my beauty sleep-"

"SILENCE!!" Lindsay yelled, greatly startling not only Heather, but also the other campers, Chris, Chef, and the entire viewing world. The blonde quickly covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry. Anyways, you will be visited by the three spirits and that's that! If you do not learn to stop being mean to people, you shall suffer the same fate as me. Trust me, it's terrible. These chains are really starting to ache badly…So good night, Hannah!" Lindsay walked off the stage, leaving Heather stunned and confused.

"Okay then…Whatever." Heather walked over to the bed and tucked herself under the covers before Bridgette's narration could be heard again.

"With Lindsay's warning in her thoughts, Heather began to sleep with a troubled mind and high doubts of whether it really happened. Several hours pass before the clock chimed for the midnight hour. That was when the first spirit from Lindsay's warning appeared by Heather's bedside…"

"Yo, wake up!" April shouted into Heather's ear, causing the black-haired girl to scream awake and roll off the bed. Heather looked up to see the rebellious girl in the same holly laurel and purple robe that was described before and had a smirk on her face.

"A-Are you…one of the spirits that was supposed to visit me tonight?" Heather asked nervously.

"No, I'm here to collect my milk and cookies and leave you a present…Of course I am one of the spirits!" April replied. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, and my job is to show you Christmases which had already occurred in your past life. Now come!" Before any more questions could be asked, April grabbed Heather by the wrist, rather forcefully unbeknownst to the rest of the viewers, and ran off the stage with her.

The stage hands swiftly removed the furniture and replaced the scene with that of a club building wall, leaving room for Heather and April to stand on one side while the rest of the scene occurred on the other side with room to spare. On cue, the two girls ran up next to the wall and stopped to catch their breaths.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past had taken Heather Scrooge back to the past when she was first starting out as Geoff Fezziwig's apprentice," Bridgette started her narration again, giggling at her boyfriend's part. "This brought back memories for Heather, some good and some bad…"

"You remember this place, Scrooge?" April asked, pointing to the building wall. "This is where you first started doing business under the apprenticeship of Fezziwig."

"I do," Heather replied with a small smile. "I had a lot of great memories here…Fezziwig was so nice to me, even at the most difficult times, and this where…" She trailed off as she stepped up and looked through the window, letting out a shriek when she saw a slightly younger replica of herself on the other side of the wall…and it was a chubby, pimply version of her also! "Oh great, now how is this possible?!"

Chris snickered from the bleachers again. "Once again, I love special effects."

April was also snickering when she saw the reaction, but she soon regained her composure and continued her part. "Yep, this is your past self. Deal with it. Oh, there's Geoff Fezziwig as we speak!" She pointed to the party guy, who was wearing a fancy powdered wig under his trademark hat- he could not part without it –and a black robe that reached down to his ankles. "He seemed like a really nice master back then before he passed away, too."

"Hey, dudes and dudettes!" Geoff cheered loudly as he raised his hands in the air. "It's time to party like no tomorrow, so get to it!"

Heather raised a brow at the red-banged girl. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Oh, no, just the fact that you could be a little nicer to your apprentice like Fezziwig was to you," April responded as if it were obvious the first time she said it. Heather seemed to think about this, but then April interrupted her thoughts with another pointer. "Hey, I think I see someone else you might recognize from your past."

Turning her head to the direction of the pointed finger, Heather immediately paused and stared dreamily at the man standing by himself while still maintaining his hotness factor. Justin was staring at his own reflection in a handheld mirror when the fake Heather slowly walked up to him while looking at the hunk shyly.

"Wait! Don't do it, ugly me!" Heather shouted out loud before stopping herself in shock. "I did not just say that…"

April snickered under her breath before continuing her act. "Sorry, but nobody is able to hear or see you at this time. Just stay put and watch the scene before you."

"E-Excuse me…W-Would you like to d-dance with me?" fake past Heather asked nervously. Justin turned his attention away from the mirror and glanced at her with a bright grin.

"Sure." That was all he needed to say to have the unattractive Heather jump with joy and take his hands before dancing the waltz around the stage, though for the male model it felt odd to be dancing with a hologram. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Heather Scrooge," the hologram Heather answered with a wide smile.

"Heather…I like that. How about I help you become more attractive and successful?" Justin asked. He was soon embraced by the fake Heather as she squealed with joy. "Oh yes! I would love that!"

"Justin, your first love," April pointed out with a smirk. "It suits you, right? The hottest guy in town helping out an ugly hag like you, while at the same time falling in love…it must have been perfect for the both of you, or at least until you began to change in both appearance and personality."

"Whatever. Just show me right now-Whoa!" No sooner did Heather say this when she turned back to the window and noticed that the scene had already changed while April was talking. With a shrug, the real Heather looked through the window and saw another version of her, this time more like her current self, beside a distraught Justin as he paced the floor.

"I just don't get it, Heather," he said with a troubled frown. "I thought what we had was special, but all you care about now is money. You're not even thankful for your transformation?"

"Of course I am thankful, Justin," the fake pretty Heather said. "Without your beauty tips, I would still be an ugly nobody. It's just that, well, I don't really like you like that. Bye-bye!" Without another word, the male model hung his head and sadly walked off the stage while the holographic Heather began to count her earnings.

April shook her head at the real Heather and stared at her as if the black-haired girl should be feeling shameful. "Too bad, you two could have made a hot couple. I guess it was never meant to be."

"Oh, shut it. It's not like I care or anything, so save your sob story," Heather said angrily. "Take me back home now!" With an equally angry expression, April wordlessly slipped out a smoke bomb and tossed it on the ground in front of her and Heather. In seconds, April had vanished behind the curtains and the stage hands rushed out to remove the building wall. When the smoke cleared, Heather was back in her bedroom in a stunned daze. "Wow, that was fast…"

"You shall soon learn from your follies, Heather Scrooge! Just you wait!" April's voice echoed on the stage, startling Heather before the queen bee slipped under the covers and dozed off again.

Bridgette picked up on her narration again. "With the Ghost of Christmas Past's words still in her mind, Heather slept for another few hours before the sound of jovial laughter was heard beside the bed. Opening her eyes, the businesswoman saw a large man eating a feast on the carpeted floor. She reluctantly came out of bed and confronted the mysterious figure."

As the narration read out, Heather indeed crawl out of bed and walked over to the large guy in question. A white robe and a gold crown was what Owen had on as he continued to eat in Heather's presence. He was soon finished and turned to her with a joyous grin.

"Hey there, Miss Scrooge. As you can probably tell, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present here to show you what goes on during Christmas Day because that's my job. Are you ready to see how your closest peers celebrate Christmas?"

Heather rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Like I have a choice in the matter?" Her hand was quickly taken by Owen, whose grin had not faded in the least.

"Nope!" He ran off the stage with Heather in tow before the stage hands came back to remove the bed and food, replacing the items with furniture for a different house scene. Harold and Leshawna walked on stage and took their seats and acted joyful and content before Owen and Heather reentered the stage. Owen turned to the pair and spoke to Heather, "You recognize these two, right?"

"I think so," Heather replied. "There's my nephew Harold, but who's the girl with him?"

"That's his wife, Leshawna. You mean to say that you're not even familiar with your own relatives?" Owen shook his head. "What a shame. I'm sure that they would love to have you spend time with them."

"I dunno about you, hun, but I cannot stand you bein' treated badly by your aunt Scrooge!" Leshawna exclaimed angrily. "All she ever does for you is 'bah humbug' this, 'bah humbug' that! When will she ever show some respect for her own family?"

Owen paused and looked back at Heather with a sheepish grin. "Well, almost…"

"That doesn't make her a bad person, Leshawna," Harold said with a kind smile. "She's just going through some hard times like the rest of the townsfolk. I'm sure she'll warm up eventually." With a doubtful harrumph from his wife, Harold stood up and offered to dance with the large sister to calm her nerves. As they danced together in their home, Heather watched with an almost sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Even when I've pushed him away, he still has the heart to accept me?" Owen's grin grew larger at her wonder while taking her hand once again.

"Come, I have something else to show you before my duty is done," the large guy said before chuckling. "Haha…I said 'duty'…" That was when he unexpectedly tooted on the stage, taking Heather, Harold, and Leshawna by unpleasant surprise. The couple quickly fled the stage since they had to leave anyways, and Heather screamed angrily as she was led away by Owen. Waving their hands in the air to rid of the smell, the stage hands changed the scene as quickly as possible. The scene was now a dining room with a long table, eight chairs, and fake food set on top of the table. Owen and Heather ran back on, followed by Trent and Gwen as they took their seats.

As soon as Heather had recovered from the foul stench, she looked around at her new surroundings. "Wait, I'm now in Trent Cratchit's home? This place is a dump, and that dinner is miniscule." Owen rolled his eyes as if the reason was obvious.

"Well, duh! If he had a reasonable pay at his job-" He was cut off by Heather's glare. The large guy simply shrugged and pointed to the table. "How about we just see what kind of family he has before judging him."

"Kids, dinner time!" Gwen called out toward the right side of the stage. On cue, the roles for the Cratchit children either walked or ran onto the stage to take their seats; these included in the order that they came out Tyler, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and lastly Brooke helping out Cody who was now wearing a leg cast and a crutch.

"Dad! Dad! Look at what we made today," Katie and Sadie chimed cheerfully in unison as they both held up green knitted sweaters, Katie's holding on slightly better than Sadie's. "We made them for you, Dad! Merry Christmas!"

"That's very thoughtful, girls. Thank you," Trent said with a smile. He noticed Tyler and Ezekiel holding up two muffins, each with raisins on top that formed the shape of a musical note. "You two made these yourselves? They look great!"

"Actually, Mom kinda helped but we hope you like 'em, eh," Ezekiel answered. "Merry Christmas, Pa!" "You rule, Dad!" Tyler exclaimed with pumped fists in the air.

"Thank you, guys. This is awesome. Oh, what's this?" Trent noticed that Cody was hiding something behind his back. With a sweet smile, Brooke helped bring it out and revealed that it was a medium-sized metal guitar with normal strings in place. "Wow, this looks fantastic! Did you make this, Tiny Cody?"

The brunette with the crutch nodded. "Big sister Brooke helped, too. It was made just for you, Dad…I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! All of you made such great gifts. Thank you," Trent said with a bright smile. "I just wish that I had enough money to buy you all something…"

"How about a song?" Brooke suggested. All of the kids and Gwen agreed with the idea and cheered for the black-haired musician to play a song with his new guitar. With a nod, Trent tried out the strings and found that the guitar played nicely and started on his own song. While this was going on, Heather and Owen were still watching with interest.

"Wow, I didn't think he was that great a musician until now," Heather commented with a small smile. "He's lucky to have such a wonderful family that supports him…but it would be better if…"

"Yes?" Owen urged the black-haired businesswoman to continue.

Heather quickly shook her head and glared back at the large guy. "Nice try, but I won't fall for that goody-two-shoes act that easily!" Owen shrugged and turned back to the window.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. Couldn't you at least continue to watch this? I think the song is ending." He was correct, as he witnessed the applause from the children and wife.

"Bravo, Dad! That was awesome!" The children cheered loudly for their pretend father before pretend mother Gwen called for them to take their seats at the dinner table, the miniscule fake food set before them on plates. Most of the children did not seem to like this.

"This is all we get to eat, Mom?" Katie asked sadly.

"It's soooo tiny!" Sadie whined.

"I'm starvin', eh," Ezekiel added with Tyler nodded in agreement with the rest.

Gwen let out a tired sigh and rested her head on her hands with her elbows on the table. "I'm sorry, kids, but that's all that your father and I can afford for all of us. If it weren't for that greedy boss of his…"

"Gwen, please don't start," Trent said nervously, but his words were lost when the goth continued with her rant.

"Seriously, what is her problem? She has no appreciation for the work that you do for her. There's no 'please', 'thank you', or 'sorry' at all, and what is with her cutting your pay just because you requested to be home with your family for Christmas?!"

"Yeah, Miss Scrooge is a meanie!" Katie added angrily.

"She's rude!" Sadie chimed in.

"She's smelly!" Ezekiel added with his arms crossed.

"She's the meanest, rudest, smelliest person in the world!" Tyler finished, although he really summed up what his other siblings had said.

Owen was snickering at all of the comments made for Heather, but the queen bee herself was twitching with irritation. Whether the comments were meant for the play or for reality, she was still needless to say very frustrated. Out of all of the children's comments, however, Brooke and Cody remained silent until the rants were finished.

"Guys, please, let us not quick to judge someone," Brooke said calmly. "It's Christmas; we should be celebrating, not talk about people in that manner. Even if this Scrooge is not in the Christmas spirit, let us give her a chance." Trent smiled in relief for the brunette girl's words.

"Sis is right, we should be thankful that Miss Scrooge even gave this job to Dad," Cody added with a grin. "Besides, Miss Scrooge can't be that bad because…" He closed his eyes and folded his hands together in a prayer. "God bless us, everyone."

Heather paused, but not only because it was part of her role. She felt an odd, tingling feeling inside her when she heard those words for the first time. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her entire body had ceased to move. Owen noticed the lack of movement and smiled knowingly.

"So, do you get it now? Christmas is not all about getting gifts and having everyone you wanted materialistically, and it certainly does not involve shunning those you know. It's all about the faith and togetherness with those close to you and the chance to make others' dreams come true. I think you finally understand what it really means to celebrate Christmas. Whew, what a relief! I was afraid that I would have to call for HIM to come and-"

He stopped mid-sentence when Heather suddenly busted out laughing, but not in the joyous tone that Owen was hoping for; instead, she seemed to be laughing mockingly at his words of choice. When she finally managed to control herself, the black-haired girl regained her composure and glared at the large guy.

"Okay, that was rich. That was really, really rich. You almost had me, I'll give you that, but it'll take more than some innocent child's words of wisdom to change my ways. Don't you have anything better than that?"

Owen gulped nervously at the unchanged Scrooge before he let out a sigh of defeat. He turned to gaze at the Cratchit family, particularly at Cody who had a coughing fit and nearly fainted though it was merely for his role, and the large guy shook his head sadly. "Poor Tiny Cody…I may be the Ghost of Christmas Present, but even I can see that he will not last very long. Too bad Trent and his wife cannot afford that operation, with finances the way they are…but I suppose it's all part of letting the poor die."

"Shut it! Nothing you can say or do can make me change my mind!" Heather declared with a stomp of her foot. "So why don't you just give up now and leave me alone?!"

"You give me no choice but to call…HIM…to make you change your ways," Owen said grimly. The stage began to fog up with smoke effects, giving the chance for Trent, Gwen, and the other Cratchit roles to leave the stage, the stage hands taking out the house settings to leave the stage bare, and Owen running off the stage. Heather was left alone to wonder what was to happen next, only for her answer to appear right in front of her within seconds.

She let out a startled scream as she came face to face with, literally, death; there stood a tall figure completely shrouded in a black robe with only a wicked white grin and thin fingers showing. Although she knew that this was Duncan, she could not help but feel a frightening chill run down her spine at the sight of his given role.

"Are…A-Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Heather shakily asked.

The figure in the black robe merely shrugged in response, and then surprisingly decided to speak despite his mute role in the play. "Eh, I prefer to be called the Ghost of Christmas Future. Now then, time to show you some stuff that you most likely won't be pleased about and scar you for life…which is fine by me." Duncan let out a maniacal laugh before dragging Heather off the stage for the scene change to a rundown building and four gathered peasants just outside. Just as Duncan and Heather returned on stage, the four teens laughed into hysterics as they held what appeared to be fairly valuable objects.

"It's about time that the wicked witch died off! I am now the new owner of silk curtains and robes!" Izzy exclaimed as she held the expensive cloth in her arms. She turned to Courtney, who appeared just as satisfied with gold necklaces around her neck and gold bracelets dangling from her wrists.

"As am I the new owner of these authentic gold jewelry pieces. Aren't they lovely? I took most of these necklaces from her dead body," Courtney said with a grin, to which Izzy cackled in agreement. They both turned to see Eva, who was not smiling but still felt a sense of accomplishment as she held the bed covers and blankets in her arms.

"At least we won't be so poor anymore…" Eva muttered before turning to Noah. "So, all of these are of great value to you?"

Noah looked over the merchandise with interest until he clasped his hands together and grinned. "You ladies have a fine eye. I'm willing to pay top dollar for all of these items presented. One at a time now, don't shove it all at once!"

As the peasants started shouting out prices and negotiations, Heather watched them all with confusion on her face. "I don't get it, Spirit. What does this have anything to do with me?"

Duncan rolled his eyes at the black-haired businesswoman. "It's always about you, isn't it? 'Me me me'…Why don't you think about other people for once? Oh yeah, that's right, because you're a self-centered greedy little-!"

"Excuse me?!" Heather shouted angrily at the black-robed delinquent, but it would not matter since he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off the stage for the next scene change from the ancient building wall to a cemetery. Izzy, Courtney, Eva, and Noah left the stage to be replaced by Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, and Brooke all wearing black and most of them acting as if they were crying. Just as Duncan and Heather entered the stage again, Ezekiel could not help but notice that Brooke was crying real tears and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"I knoo' that Cody is playin' the part of Tiny Tim who died in this scene, eh, but that's no reason to be cryin' yer eyes out," Ezekiel said worriedly.

Brooke sniffed sadly before answering her cousin. "I know, but this part of the story always makes me cry when I read it. It's just really sad."

"Oh…That's okay then." They both became silent as their part of the mourning came into action, and Duncan pointed at the gravestone for Heather to see.

"'Cody T. Cratchit, Died of Illness; May His Soul Rest in Peace'. Gee, I wonder whose fault that was," the delinquent said with a glare towards Heather. "If only you would have been more considerate to your apprentice. I bet the guilt is really eating at you now, right?"

Heather did not respond as she watched Trent kneel down by the gravestone, place a crutch on top of the dirt pile, and leave the stage with an expression of deep sorrow, followed by Gwen and each of the Cratchit children as they placed lilies and roses over the dirt and leaving the stage. The black-haired businesswoman stood over the grave with a faint look of guilt on her face.

"So, I could have prevented this from happening?"

"Bingo, sister! You finally get the picture now?" Duncan asked with a smirk. He just loved the feeling of being right at the best of times. Unfortunately, that feeling soon sunk when Heather scoffed and looked away from the grave.

"Yeah right, as if it would be my fault that this happened," Heather said with her nose turned up toward the sky. "The kid was already sick to begin with. How is that my fault?"

Duncan shook his hooded head. "That's not the point, Scrooge. Point is, you could have helped the family and yet you just ignored their cry for help and abandoned them. That's not really being a role model citizen, now is it?" When Heather appeared to ignore his words, the delinquent sighed. "I rest my case…Fine, I didn't wanna have to show you this, but you leave me with no choice." He proceeded to lead Heather to a second grave that was surprising not there before and pointed to the name on the gravestone.

"As the Ghost of Christmas Future pointed to the second grave," Bridgette picked up on the narrative, "Heather's blood ran cold and chills ran up her spine before even reading the name on the gravestone."

"Spirit, just tell me this," Heather started with a nearly realistic tone of fright in her voice. "Are these images of things that will happen, or are they images of what may happen?"

Duncan stood wordlessly for a moment before answering with a shrug. "Uh…yeah, sure. Just read the gravestone already." He watched with a held back snicker as Heather began to read the words on the gravestone silently until she stopped midway and glared at the bleachers where Chris was sitting. The delinquent could not help but read the words out loud.

"Heather P. Scrooge; Here Lies the Biggest Bi-Er, the Greediest Woman in Town…That is so true!"

"Shut it!" Heather shouted angrily at the delinquent, but he already started to bust out laughing at the choice of words for the black-haired girl. With an aggravated sigh, Heather began to make her way off the stage. Her wrist was grabbed by Duncan, who went back to his role as the Grim Reaper-like spirit and had the serious expression on his face to prove it.

"Whatever the case may be, this shall be your fate if you do not change your ways here and now! If you don't change on Christmas Day, this is what could happen to you…Understand?"

To say that Heather was visibly shaking was an understatement, even for a play. Falling on her knees, she covered her face with her hands to avoid looking into the black void of the hooded delinquent's face. "Make it stop! I've seen enough!"

"Your guilt shall remain with you after death, and you will wander the earth all alone with no one to comfort you or tell you that it will all be over soon…"

"No, stop! Please!"

"The Cratchits will move on with their lives, but it's already too late for the boy…"

"Please stop! I will change! I promise I will change!" Heather struggled with her words as she was now shouting out loud while sobbing on the ground. Soon the scene was switched back to her bedroom while Heather was thrashing around on a bed sheet. She soon realized this change and sat up in shock, wildly looking around for any sign of the spirit or the occurrences that had happened. With a sigh of relief, she stood up and felt her own face to confirm that she was still alive.

"Yes, I'm alive! Thank goodness, and it's Christmas Day! It's not too late to change my ways," Heather exclaimed as she ran off the stage in joyous relief. Bridgette smiled before continuing the narration.

"The former greedy Heather Scrooge was now a more caring and giving businesswoman who would donate to charities and help those in need like a great model citizen. She asked for the biggest turkey in town and had it anonymously delivered to the Cratchit's house, much to the family's surprise. It was until Heather made an appearance at the house that things became clearer."

"Trent Cratchit, I have something to tell you," Heather started to say in a stern tone to which the black-haired musician and the 'children' cringed and Gwen glared.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?" Trent asked hesitantly before getting the shock of his life.

"You're getting a raise and higher position by tomorrow, so I expect you to start as soon as possible…but no rush," the businesswoman answered with a bright smile. This startled the family at first before all of them smiled at each other. "Now," she continued, "I believe there is something else to say to everyone of the world?"

The Cratchit family roles smirked at each other before them and Heather, as well as the rest of the roles, joined together on stage and faced the cameras. With a deep breath, they all shouted out in unison:

"God _HELP_ us, every-"

"Cut!" Chris yelled loudly at the cameramen, who snickered at the teens' attempt. "That's enough of that! Pesky teens, ruining a perfectly good play…"

!!

**Author's Note:** Oy vey…I deeply apologize for the late chapter, everyone. Things at home have been rough lately, and the recent passing away of my cat has not helped much. I hope that this chapter was not rushed too much. Here's to hoping that the final chapter will arrive soon so that other projects can be started/finished! ^^

Coming up next:

Day 25: Christmas Day and Goodbyes!


	25. Day 25: Christmas Day and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** If there's one thing that we all know for a fact, it's that neither Nini nor I own Total Drama Island or its characters and setting. I do own my character Brooke, and SweetStar17 owns her character April.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the very much overdue wait, folks. This shall be the final chapter of this Christmas special…or will it?

Also, there will be mentionings of three other OCs in this chapter who will be officially introduced in a future story in the works. One of them is Vivian, who belongs to me. The other two, Ryan and Rachel, belong to SweetStar17. Their relations will be revealed in this chapter.

!!

_25 Days of Christmas_

_Day 25: Christmas Day and Goodbyes_

!!

Christmas morning soon came for the tired teens as they reluctantly crawled out of their beds and dressed into their winter attire before stepping outside into the cold snow. As they all met at the entrance of the mess hall, they were all shocked to find a spectacle of a sight: a large multicolor-lighted Christmas tree with a pile of wrapped presents from family and friends back home, as well as some from each other. The teens wasted no time in finding and opening their gifts while wondering how all of the gifts made it to the island.

"Maybe Chris had them sent overnight," Trent guessed as he unwrapped a new guitar from his parents. He looked over at Gwen, who had received a new sketch diary and drawing equipment from her mother and brother.

"That would be a first," Leshawna said with a smirk. She held a sheet of paper with poetry in her hand, signed by Harold, and hugged the lanky nerd in her arms. "Thank you, sugar baby!" Harold merely smiled at the large girl, as it became hard to breath from the tight hug.

"C'mon, guys, Chris isn't completely heartless," Bridgette said with a smile. She had unwrapped a new surfboard that was sent from her parents with an added note, "With help from Geoff". At the same time, Geoff had unwrapped a new skateboard from family and party friends from home that also had a note attached, "With help from Bridgette". The two blondes faced each other with wide grins before they started their traditional make-out session.

"You are all wrong!" Izzy shouted above everyone else's voices, startling the other teens. They waited for her to continue, which she did after shifting her eyes back and forth between her peers. "It was…the work…of Santa Claus!!!" She hollered excitedly along with Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth. While they were shouting with joy, the other teens simply returned to what they had been doing prior to the shout out, some smiling and some frowning.

One of the frowners, Noah, rolled his eyes at the declaration but kept his thoughts quiet. He had reached for one of the letters sent to him from home and was reading the note that came inside the envelope. The frown slowly grew to a smile as he read the message to himself. Unaware of the group of girls directly behind him, he heard a squeal of joy and jumped in his seat. Looking behind him, he glared with an annoyed look and hid the note in the envelope.

"Have you ever heard of privacy? What do you want?" Noah asked irritably, but his questions seemed to go on deaf ears.

"Aww! Noah received a message from Rachel!" Katie said with a grin. "I remember her. She was the journalist who had a crush on Noah!" Sadie chimed in excitedly.

Hearing this, Izzy cackled wildly before pointing an accusing index finger at the brainiac. "Aha! I told you Santa exists! We wished that Santa would bring you a girlfriend for Christmas, and he did! I told you!"

Noah wordlessly crossed his arms and looked away, but he still could not shake the feeling that the redhead had a point. With a shrug, he returned to reading the letter silently until another message made him groan inwardly.

"What'sth wrong, Noah?" Beth asked with concern. She received a look of exhaustion from the brainiac before he answered. "My 'oh so lovable' stepsister just checking up on me, that's all…" "Oh, you mean Victoria?" Lindsay asked. Noah shook his head and replied, "No, her name is Vivian. Remember, the one who wants to be a teacher?" The blonde nodded in realization.

"No big deal, Noah. I mean, she's your sibling…er, stepsibling," Izzy said with an assuring smile. "At least she cares about you, right?"

After much thought, Noah nodded in understanding. Turning his head, he caught sight of Courtney reading a letter of her own and the CIT blushing as she was reading. "You got a message from Ryan?"

Quickly looking up from her letter, Courtney nodded and smiled down at the message from her lover. "Yes. He's just so romantic…"

"Yeah, if buying you a holiday card for fifty cents counts as being romantic. That's some lawyer-in-training boyfriend you have," Duncan remarked with a smirk. Courtney glared at the delinquent as he and April busted out laughing at the remark, but she soon ignored them and returned to her letter. Duncan finished laughing and handed April a purple and red wrapped box, a small blush on his cheeks. "I made this for you, and…well, I hope you like it."

April gladly accepted the gift while at the same time wondering what he made for her. Ripping off the wrapping paper and ribbon, the rebel girl took off the lid of the box and gasped in surprise at the sight inside. With happy tears forming in her eyes, she took out her gift to see up close: an orange-and-white painted wood carving of a realistic-looking fox with a glossy finish that glistened in the light.

"Duncan…It's wonderful!" April exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips. The other couples watched in admiration to the point where Tyler and Lindsay also kissed to see who could do it better.

Brooke was one of them to watch with a bright smile until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Cody standing behind her while sweating nervously and holding something behind his back. "Hey, Cody, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong! I just need to show you something, but you have to put this on first," the tech geek answered while pulling out the thing behind his back, which was a blindfold.

With a shrug, Brooke took the blindfold and tied it over her eyes. After checking that she could not see through the cloth, Cody then gently took her hand and helped lead her out of the mess hall and into the forest. Witnessing this take place, the rest of the campers' curiosity took the better of them as they all decided to follow the pair far behind.

"What do you think he's going to show her?" April wondered as the group silently followed the brunettes. Being a wisecrack, Duncan muttered a 'bow chicka wow wow' while wiggling his brow slyly. This earned him a slap on the back of his head from Courtney while the CIT glared at the delinquent.

"Duncan, that is so inappropriate! They would never…Wait, they stopped," Courtney noted.

The group paused as Cody and Brooke stopped in front of a large display covered in a sheet. Asking for Brooke to stay put without removing the blindfold, the tech geek moved to the display and placed a hand on the sheet.

"Okay, Brooke, you may remove the blindfold on the count of three," Cody said, to which the bookworm nodded before reaching for the back of her head. "One…two…three!" The sheet was pulled off, the blindfold was untied and removed from Brooke's eyes, and a look of awe and excitement crossed both the bookworm's and the other campers' faces as they saw the display in front of them.

Using colored neon lights, Cody had designed a figure in the shape of an angel with halo, white robe, and wings included; what set this apart from other designs is that this angel also had long flowing hair the same color as Brooke's as if it really was her, and this angel was holding an outline of a thick book to represent her interests.

"Do you like it, Brooke?" Cody hesitantly asked as he walked up to his lover's side. His response was the touch of two hands around his face and a gentle kiss planted by an ecstatic Brooke. From behind them, most of the other campers applauded for the brunette couple before coming out to join them, much to their surprise.

"Dude, how did you make this? It's incredible!" Geoff asked as he and Bridgette smiled at the display.

"I had a lot of supplies provided by Chef Hatchet, surprisingly, and free time at night to work on this," Cody answered after he and Brooke had separated.

"So that's why you've been sneaking off at night," Gwen noted with a smirk. "We were getting worried about you for a moment."

Before any more comments could be exchanged, the sound of the intercom turning on could be heard at the campgrounds.

"Mornin', maggots! This is Chef Hatchet saying Merry Christmas and whatnot. Since Chris could not come today because of…well, it is best not to mention details at the moment…It is time for all of you to say your goodbyes to your fellow friends and loved ones. So gather your belongings and gifts, say whatever you need to say, and head to the dock for your individual boats to arrive to take you back home. Farewell…for now."

Just as the announcement ended, all of the campers turned to face Courtney, who like her peers smirked wickedly at the mention of Chris not being able to come. "If you all are wondering if I had something to do with Chris," the CIT began, "I did."

Meanwhile, back at Chris Maclean's house, the sadistic host was not feeling very sadistic at the moment as he eyed the large stack of letters which he knew contained lawsuits. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned to the cameraman who was filming him and glared into the camera.

"Courtney is not getting away with this, I assure you that. Now get that camera out of my face!"

!!

Now that the Christmas chapter is over…I still have a bonus chapter for you all! Expect it to be very short but funny! :D

Coming up next:

_BONUS! Day 26: Happy Boxing Day...In Canada!_


	26. Day 26: Happy Boxing Day In Canada

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer is the same as the last chapter and the whole story; we own nothing except our characters…Oh wait, this chapter will not have OCs. Aha! XD

The only characters featured in this bonus chapter are Chris, one of the campers, and a hired cameraman. So enjoy the very end to this story because after this comes a 'monstrous' new TDI project!

!!

_25 Days of Christmas_

_BONUS! Day 26: Happy Boxing Day…In Canada_

!!

"Yo, Chris Maclean here and reporting to you live!" The host addressed the cameraman while standing in front of a large mansion. As the camera zoomed in to his face, Chris showed the world his bright shining teeth before continuing his speech.

"Anyways, the Christmas special reunion may be over but not this surprise for one of the lucky campers back at home. You see, the producers were so impressed with the high ratings that they have decided to reward the camper with the most Christmas spirit. The prize…Well, let's keep that quiet until we break the news to the camper. Now I'll just knock on the door and—"

"Chris, what are you doing here?!" The cameraman turned his attention to the resident of the house as she came around from the backyard and glared coldly at the host. "I thought we were through with the stupid reunion already!"

"Ah, here's Heather ready to receive her reward," Chris stated in front of the camera as the view zoomed out to fit both Heather and the host into the same picture. The glare from the queen bee soon changed to an expression of shock at the host's words.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'reward'? From what exactly?"

"According to the producers, you showed more Christmas spirit than any of the other campers when you were represented to be the Grinch and later dressed like the same character, then agreed to play the part of Ebenezer Scrooge himself. That alone showed more spirit than anyone else, which means you won the secret grand prize!"

Heather took a moment to let Chris's words sink in before facing the camera with a wide smirk on her face. "Hear that? I just won the grand prize of a lifetime! Too bad for you other contestants, but you just couldn't beat me this time! So what did I win, Chris?" She looked away from the camera to discover that a huge dump truck had pulled up beside the mansion, the queen bee's eyes widening at the size of the possible prize amount.

"Here it is, folks! The prize is one hundred…" Chris trailed off. Heather stood beside him in anticipation.

"…_billion_…"

"Yes?" Heather urged.

"…DOLLARS!..."

"YES!!"

"…worth of gift boxes!" Chris finished with the trademark grin before the back of the truck dumped billions of unwrapped boxes onto the yard in front of the rich mansion. Without noting Heather's twisted expression of confusion and anger crossing her face, the host quickly hopped into the passenger's seat of the dump truck while the cameraman helplessly hanged onto the outside of the door. As the truck drove off, Chris added one more comment to the camera, "Happy Boxing Day from Canada, folks!"

Just as the truck has disappeared from sight, that was when Heather let out the loudest, angriest, most pissed off scream that she had ever expressed in her life…

That became what was forever known as "the shout heard 'round Canada".

!!

That, my friends, is the finale of this story. With this done, I can finally move on to newer projects. :D Let me know what you thought of this story as a whole, whether you even liked it or not. Cheers!


End file.
